Something
by Romy92
Summary: "—Si decido ayudarte, no habrá peligro alguno de que termine enamorándome de ella, ¿no? —bromeé dándole un codazo a mi amigo. — ¿Tú, enamorándote? ¡Ja! Antes se congelará el infierno." Jasper decidió hacerle un favor a su mejor amigo... sin saber que iba a terminar metido en un lío enorme del que no le sería nada fácil salir. Alice&Jasper. AU.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 1-**

—Te he dicho que no.

—Por favor, tío, por favor.

—Que no. Ya eres mayorcito para que tenga que estar yo sacándote las castañas del fuego —mascullé mientras le daba un sorbo al café que tenía en la mano. Solo eran las diez y media de la mañana de un lunes primaveral y ya tenía que estar Peter tocándome las narices. Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría salido a desayunar.

—Nunca te pido nada, y este es un asunto de vida o muerte.

Miré a mi amigo con una ceja alzada y lo ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo que tú quieres es llevártela a la cama, y yo no voy a tomar parte en ello.

—Joder, no te estoy pidiendo un trío —se explicó Peter rascándose la nuca, y me di cuenta de que se le habían puesto las orejas rojas por la vergüenza. Por favor… Con la de veces que yo había formado parte de uno.

—Y menos mal, porque a ti no te toco ni con un palo.

—Solo quiero que hables con ella… que rompas el hielo —me explicó pasando por alto mi último comentario.

—Que te allane el camino, vaya.

—Pues… sí. Por favor, Jasper. Te lo estoy pidiendo en serio, si no fuera importante no lo haría.

Rodé los ojos y respiré hondo. Eso de tener fama de ligón me iba a dar más penas que alegrías, a ese paso. Me senté en un banco que había frente a un parque y volví a beber del vaso de café.

— ¿Qué problema tienes? —pregunté al fin, sin saber exactamente en qué me estaba metiendo.

—No puedo hablar con ella. No puedo. Me sudan las manos y me tiemblan las piernas cuando la tengo delante. Simplemente no puedo.

Suspiré intentando que mi amigo no se diera cuenta de ello pero fracasé de manera estrepitosa:

—Ya sé que es ridículo… que soy ridículo —exclamó Peter mortificado.

—Ni siquiera he abierto la boca.

—Pero sé que lo piensas. A ti solo te hace falta guiñarle un ojo a una mujer para que caiga rendida a tus pies, y yo ni siquiera soy capaz de decirle hola a la que me gusta… Parezco un crío.

—Oye, cada uno es como es. A mí se me dan bien las mujeres y a ti las matemáticas, no te quejes.

Peter me fulminó con la mirada y yo me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

—Depende.

— ¿De qué?

—De cómo sea ella. Además, ni siquiera sé dónde la has conocido.

—No la he conocido, si lo hubiera hecho no te estaría pidiendo ayuda.

—Bueno, ya me entiendes —le resté importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mi mano—. ¿Dónde la has visto? O mejor dicho: ¿De dónde ha salido?

—Por las tardes trabaja ayudando a su hermana en una cafetería del centro. Allí suelo quedar con Charlotte para ponernos al día de nuestras cosas.

—Pues fíjate que yo siempre he pensado que harías buena pareja con Charlotte… —tanteé mirándolo de reojo.

—Uff, qué va. Solo somos amigos.

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco, pues sabía que cuando Peter empezaba así no habría manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Era un cabeza cuadrada.

—Bueno, vuelve a tu enamorada. Trabaja en una cafetería ayudando a su hermana, ¿qué más?

—Sé que por las mañanas trabaja en una tienda de ropa que está a un par de calles de mi piso. Ahí la vi por primera vez, y después, esa misma tarde, quedé con Charlotte en la cafetería y me la volví a encontrar. Como si fuera una señal.

— ¿Nunca has hablado con ella?

—No. Nos atendió su hermana.

— ¿Cómo sabes que era su hermana?

—Porque presté atención y la llamó hermanita. Además, se parecen bastante.

—Vale… ¿algo más?

—Es muy alegre, siempre está sonriendo, y tiene una sonrisa tan bonita…

—Ahí quería yo llegar. ¿Cómo es físicamente? ¿Del tipo bellezón bien dotado o chica normalita?

—Normalita. No es muy alta, tiene la piel clara, el cabello corto y negro y una cara muy dulce. Es delgada pero no está en los huesos y, por lo que me he podido fijar, no es de las que destacan por sus atributos. Definitivamente no es tu tipo, Jazz.

—Mejor, porque así, si decido ayudarte, no habrá peligro alguno de que termine enamorándome de ella, ¿no? —bromeé dándole un codazo a mi amigo.

— ¿Tú, enamorándote? ¡Já! Antes se congelará el infierno.

—Eso me temo, compañero. Yo estoy demasiado feliz con mis escarceos de fines de semana. Me contento simplemente con una mujer hermosa, un poco de sexo sin compromiso y un par de pastillas contra la resaca el domingo por la mañana. Eso es vida, sí señor.

Peter se echó a reír y después me miró fijamente.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar con ella?

Le devolví la mirada y, apurando mi café, asentí.

—Claro. Todo porque consigas a tu princesa y a la futura madre de tus hijos.

—No es necesario que corras tanto. Solo quiero conocerla, el resto vendrá solo.

—Está bien, pero nunca se sabe —me puse en pie y Peter me imitó, caminando a mi lado—. Me pasaré esta tarde por el café a ver qué encuentro.

—Está bien, pero no la asustes demasiado.

—Perdona, yo a las mujeres no las asusto, precisamente.

—En ese caso, sé amable con ella, pero no en exceso. No vaya a ser que la que se enamore sea ella.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—No lo hará, te lo aseguro. Puedo ser encantador, pero a la mínima que vea una señal de que me hace ojitos, me comportaré como un auténtico cabrón. Entonces tú podrás ir a consolarla y… Oye, pues no es un mal plan… —medité.

—Jasper, ni se te ocurra. Solo habla con ella y… no sé. Tú sabes de esto.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada. Y por cierto… ¿cómo se llama tu Julieta?

Peter sonrió al escucharme llamarla de ese modo y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba realmente pillado por ella. Me miró y, sin perder la sonrisa, respondió:

—Alice.

.

.

.

Por la tarde, a eso de las cuatro y media, me escaqueé del trabajo y me dirigí a la calle anotada en la servilleta que Peter me había entregado aquella mañana. No me había escaqueado del trabajo, en realidad, solo podía marcharme cuando quisiera, pues la empresa en la que trabajaba era de mi padre, y mientras hiciéramos nuestro trabajo bien y a tiempo, los trabajadores disponíamos de una libertad de movimiento bastante grande. No era un niño de papá ni mucho menos, trabajaba tanto o más que los demás trabajadores y me ganaba mi sueldo de manera honrada, así que podía estar orgulloso de la vida que había conseguido con mi esfuerzo por mucho que mi jefe fuera mi padre.

El caso es que a las cinco en punto estaba frente al Queen Anne café, una cafetería enorme pero muy acogedora con los muebles y las paredes revestidas de madera, y dividida en dos partes por un muro también de madera que otorgaba algo de intimidad a las mesas que se encontraban pegadas a él.

Me decidí a entrar y me senté en la primera mesa que encontré libre, pues a esa hora se congregaba bastante gente en la cafetería, y las camareras iban y venían sin descanso. Fingí leer una de las cartas que había en la mesa pero dirigí mi mirada hacia la barra, esperando dar con mi objetivo. Allí había una chica joven, de no más de treinta años, que no dejaba de teclear en una caja registradora y que charlaba a la vez de manera muy animada con un matrimonio de ancianos. Ella tenía el cabello largo y rizado, por lo que la descarté al instante.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué le traigo? —me preguntó una voz aguda de repente, sobresaltándome a pesar de que intenté disimularlo.

Miré a la propietaria de esa voz y fue entonces cuando supe que había dado con mi objetivo. A mi lado se encontraba una chica no muy alta, delgadita, de cabello corto y negro y un rostro que, definitivamente, podía ser calificado como dulce. Y, desde luego, no era mi tipo en absoluto.

—Un café, gracias —le respondí intentando mantener la compostura, devolviendo la carta a su lugar correspondiente.

—Pensaba que preferiría una copa de vino.

Alcé una ceja sin comprender a qué venía esa pregunta.

— ¿Perdón?

—Como estaba mirando la carta de vinos… Creía que iba a pedir uno.

Zas. Eso era por no prestar atención a lo que supuestamente leía.

—Ah, no, no. Solo estaba mirando qué vinos tienen por aquí.

—Pues soy muy buenos, casi de lo mejorcito que hay. Y lo digo sin saber absolutamente nada de vinos.

Genial, ella misma me estaba dando tema de conversación.

— ¿Y qué haría si yo ahora le pidiera el mejor vino de todos los que disponen? ¿Cuál me traería?

—El más caro, sin duda.

—A veces el más caro no es el mejor —apunté con una sonrisa divertida.

—Por algo es el más caro, entonces.

— _Touché._ Pero… si no entiende de vinos, ¿cómo es que trabaja aquí?

—No es necesario entender de vinos para trabajar en una cafetería, lo que pasa es que mi hermana es muy suya y quiso servir también comidas y cenas. El establecimiento es de ella, yo solo trabajo aquí por las tardes para ayudarla.

—Entiendo.

La chica me sonrió todavía con la libretita en una mano y el bolígrafo en la otra.

— ¿Quiere algo más aparte del café? —me preguntó de nuevo.

—No, gracias.

—Ahora se lo traigo, pues.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia la barra andando a paso ligero. Sin poder evitarlo, era una costumbre bastante mala que tenía desde que era un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas, mis ojos se dirigieron implacablemente a su trasero enfundado en unos pantalones tejanos, y en mi mente sonó mi voz diciendo: "¡aprobado!", por lo que cerré los ojos y suspiré, negando con la cabeza. Cuando los abrí, estos volvieron a dirigirse hacia ella, que acababa de apoyar los antebrazos en la barra, consiguiendo que la blusa violeta que llevaba se deslizara un poco hacia arriba, revelando algo que llamó mi atención sin poder evitarlo. Justo al final de la espalda, en uno de los lados de la rabadilla, no en el centro como solían llevarlo las mujeres, había un pequeño tatuaje que no pude distinguir a causa de la distancia que nos separaba. Pero era interesante, no podía negarlo. La chica se dio la vuelta unos segundos más tarde y yo fingí revisar mi teléfono móvil.

—Aquí está. Que lo disfrute.

—Gracias.

—Si quiere algo más, estoy por aquí.

—Muy bien.

Con una sonrisa se alejó y continuó trabajando. Yo, por mi parte, me tomé el café que no me apetecía y le envié un mensaje a Peter:

" _Objetivo captado. No está nada mal."_

Su respuesta me llegó al cabo de unos segundos:

" _No la mires demasiado, pervertido. ¿Qué te ha dicho?"_

Para picarlo un poco le escribí:

" _Es bastante insistente, no deja de preguntarme si quiero algo más…"_

" _Capullo."_

Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo.

" _No voy a atosigarla contigo, al menos no hoy. Ya la he visto, ya sé quién es... Mañana continuaré con la caza"._

" _Suenas como un depravado sexual."_

" _No soy yo quien quiere llevársela al huerto."_

" _Eres un cerdo."_

" _El cerdo que te está haciendo un favor."_

" _Sí… ya te lo agradeceré cuando vea los resultados."_

El ruido de un plato colocándose en mi mesa me asustó, por lo que tapé la pantalla de mi móvil y alcé la cabeza. Me encontré con la tal Alice, que de nuevo sonreía.

—Le traigo la cuenta, así no tiene que pedírmela.

—Ah…eh… gracias.

— ¿Le ha gustado el café?

—Pues sí, está muy bueno. Quizá me pase por aquí mañana de nuevo para tomar otro —tanteé, sintiéndome algo estúpido. Ya podría ser Peter lo bastante hombre como para seducir a sus mujeres…

— ¿Sí? Si vuelve es que realmente le ha gustado.

—Si no me cree, mañana a esta hora estaré aquí.

—Ya lo veremos —me siguió ella el juego, guiñándome un ojo cuando dejé el dinero del café en el plato de la cuenta—. Hasta mañana, entonces.

Se marchó hacia la barra sin dejarme decir nada más, y yo me quedé con la palabra en la boca, sorprendido por su actitud. Desde luego, simpática era, pero yo no iba a convertirme en su objetivo. Aunque no lo supiera, ella era la presa, y el cazador nunca bajaba la guardia, ni siquiera ante un trasero tan bonito.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy otra vez con un proyecto nuevo. Debéis saber que esta va a ser una historia corta, no estoy segura de cuántos capítulos, pero no creo que tenga más de 10. No os aseguro nada porque voy por el capítulo 4 y ya sabéis que acabo enrollándome como las persianas, pero mi idea inicial es que sea una historia corta. Estoy escribiendo otra que sí será larga (bieeeeeen, vuelvo a las andadas! xD) pero la tengo un poco apalancada, aunque la retomaré, lo prometo. Esta que os traigo ahora me vino a la cabeza un día, y es de esas historias que molestan hasta que las empiezas a escribir... y en eso ando.**

 **No será una historia muy rocambolesca, al contrario, es muy sencilla, y estoy segura de que se ha escrito sobre este tema en millones y millones de novelas, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo así y aquí está. Espero que os decidáis a darle una oportunidad, que os guste mucho y que la disfrutéis :) No estoy segura de cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo, pero si os gusta intentaré subirlo la semana que viene sin falta ;P**

 **Y nada, ahora es vuestro turno para darme vuestra opinión sobre la historia y los personajes (que este Jasper tiene telita, jajajaja). ¡Espero que sea buena! ¿Nos leemos en el siguiente?**

 **XoXo**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 2-**

A la mañana siguiente, nada más poner un pie en mi despacho, Peter hizo acto de presencia.

— ¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó colocando sus manos planas sobre la mesa, expectante.

—Ni siquiera he puesto aún el culo en la silla y ya estás incordiándome. Si lo llego a saber… —mascullé quitándome la chaqueta y dejándola en el perchero.

—Venga, dime qué tal. Es simpática, ¿verdad?

No le respondí hasta que, efectivamente, me senté y encendí mi ordenador tranquilamente. A ver si ahora no me iba ni a dejar trabajar en paz.

—Quizá demasiado.

— ¿Demasiado? —preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas acolchadas que había frente al escritorio.

—Sí. No deja de sonreír, parece que en vez de caminar vuela y no sé… parece pesada.

Peter me fulminó con la mirada, a lo que yo alcé las manos en un gesto conciliador.

—Tú has preguntado, yo solo he respondido.

— ¿Pero le hablaste de mí?

—Me pediste que no la asustara, ¿no? Pues no le hablé de ti.

— ¿Por qué no?

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré, dispuesto a explicárselo de una manera adecuada para que lo entendiera.

—A ver, imagínate la situación a la inversa. Imagina que tú eres ella y que de repente entra un tío en su cafetería, que soy yo, que sin venir a cuento empieza a hablarle de otro tío, que eres tú, y que no deja de decir lo estupendo y maravilloso que es. ¿Qué pensarías?

Peter pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos en completo silencio.

—Supongo que me sentiría algo incómoda.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta. Esta tarde iré de nuevo y veré cómo está el panorama.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir cada día hasta que te tenga la suficiente confianza como para que puedas hablarle de mí? Para eso pueden pasar meses y yo no quiero esperar tanto.

— ¿Sabes que eres un pesado? Como se suele decir, las cosas de palacio van despacio —le solté cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Y tú no eres un ligón? Fuerza un poco las cosas.

—Si fuera más cabrón de lo que soy te enviaría a la mierda y te diría que te buscaras tú la vida. Hay cosas que incluso yo sé que no se pueden forzar, y lo que tú me estás pidiendo no se puede.

—Vamos, Jasper. Solo tienes que darle un empujón hacia mí. Eso no es forzar nada, ¿verdad?

Respiré hondo, harto de aquella conversación y deseando poder enfrascarme en mi trabajo de una santa vez. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado ayudarle con aquella mamarrachada; ni que tuviésemos doce años.

— ¿Si te digo que lo haré te largarás a trabajar para dejarme trabajar a mí?

—Desde luego —me respondió Peter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bastardo.

—Entonces sí, algo haré. Y ahora sal de mi despacho antes de que te saque a rastras.

Peter se echó a reír y se levantó silbando, como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Nos vemos a la hora del desayuno.

—Hoy no. Tengo cosas que hacer —le aclaré, sin decirle exactamente cuál era mi plan. Él me había pedido rapidez, pues yo se la iba a dar.

—Entonces nos vemos para comer, colega.

Se marchó de mi despacho cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y yo agradecí el hecho de poder quedarme solo. Tal y como le había dicho, hay cosas que no pueden ser forzadas, pero si iba a pasarse los días dándome la murga con la tal Alice, tendría que acelerarlo todo.

E iba a hacerlo.

A las once menos cuarto salí del edificio con un destino en mente. Peter me había comentado que la chica trabajaba en una tienda de ropa por las mañanas, una tienda que se encontraba a dos calles de su piso. Sabía dónde vivía Peter, por lo que no me sería demasiado complicado encontrar el establecimiento, supuse. Y no me equivoqué. Llevaba unos diez minutos dando vueltas por los alrededores hasta que pasé frente a una tienda pequeña y, de momento, desierta, en la que se encontraba la camarera del día anterior doblando ropa ensimismada. Sonreí, orgulloso de mí mismo, y abrí la puerta, que no hizo ni siquiera un ruido, por lo que Alice ni se inmutó. Me acerqué un poco a ella y la escuché tararear una canción que no conocía.

—Buenos días —saludé para que notara mi presencia. Lo hizo con un pequeño respingo que la hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarme fijamente.

—Buenos días… —puso cara de sorpresa al reconocerme, supuse, y yo la imité fingiendo que aquel era un encuentro fortuito—. Menuda coincidencia.

—Eso digo yo. O no nos vemos nunca o nos encontramos en todas partes.

Ella se rio y asintió en silencio, dejando la ropa que había estado doblando y dirigiéndose al mostrador.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó. Había empezado a tutearme pero no me importó; el hecho de que alguien me tratara de usted me hacía sentir viejo, pues hacía apenas cuatro meses que había cumplido los treinta.

—Me temo que si te pido un café ahora no me lo vas a servir —bromeé.

—Lo siento, pero no. Si lo quieres, tendrás que venir esta tarde a la cafetería —me siguió la broma.

—Pues tenía pensado hacerlo, pero ahora lo haré con más razón.

Alice volvió a reírse y me gustó el hecho de que lo hiciera de verdad, porque realmente le hacían gracia mis comentarios aunque no la tuvieran. Sí que era alegre, sí.

—Pues allí estaré. Y ahora, ¿necesitas que te ayude con algo o ya tienes una idea de lo que quieres comprar?

—Lo cierto es que… —no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Había pensado en comprarle algo a mi hermana Rosalie, aunque la verdad era que ella tenía mucho mejor gusto en ropa femenina que yo, que me limitaba a la ropa interior… Pero algo tenía que comprar si no quería que Alice sospechara—. Estaba buscando un pañuelo —me inventé.

— ¿Un pañuelo? ¿De qué tipo?

—Eh, pues… la verdad es que… —me rasqué la nuca, algo nervioso cuando la vi intentando esconder una sonrisa.

— ¿No tienes ni idea? —quiso ayudarme ella amablemente.

—Pues no. No tengo ni idea de ropa femenina —admití, y eso, al menos, era verdad.

Alice se rio entre dientes de nuevo y salió de detrás del mostrador, indicándome que la acompañara hasta una de las esquinas de la tienda donde había una gran cantidad de pañuelos de todos los colores, algunos más largos o anchos que otros, de diferentes telas y algunos incluso con flecos.

— ¿Puedo preguntar para quién es? —inquirió acariciando algunos de los pañuelos con sus dedos. Cuando me vio dudar la respuesta añadió—: Lo digo porque si es, por ejemplo, para tu madre, tendremos que buscar algo diferente a si buscas uno para tu novia.

—Ah, claro, pero no, no tengo novia, así que no es para ella —incluso el simple hecho de decir esa horrible palabra me provocaba urticaria—. Es para mi madre, sí.

—Bien, ¿puedes describirme más o menos el estilo de tu madre?

—Pues… elegante. Suele llevar colores vivos, pero siempre de manera bastante sobria. Su estilo no es bohemio, ni hippie, ni nada de eso.

—De acuerdo, eso nos da bastante donde elegir. Veamos.

Tardamos unos diez minutos en escoger uno adecuado para mi madre, y después esperé hasta que Alice lo envolvió en papel de regalo para después pagarlo. Me sabía mal montar toda aquella patraña solo para liarla con mi amigo, pero…

—Seguro que a tu madre le encantará —me dijo ella tras entregarme una bolsa que tenía impreso el nombre de la tienda.

—Eso espero. Gracias por tu ayuda, me ha servido de mucho.

—No hay de qué, para eso estoy aquí.

Asentí en silencio y me quedé allí de pie, quieto, sin saber qué hacer.

—Bueno pues nos veremos esta tarde en la cafetería —musité sintiéndome imbécil.

—Claro. Hasta esta tarde, pues —me despidió ella con esa sonrisa que estaba empezando a respetar y me di la vuelta con la intención de marcharme.

Cuando coloqué mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a salir, me dije que lo más probable era que no volviera a tener otra oportunidad como aquella para estar solo con ella, por lo que me di la vuelta casi sin pensármelo y me dirigí de nuevo al mostrador. Alice me miró, entre sorprendida y divertida, sin entender nada.

—Me llamo Jasper, por cierto —me presenté tendiéndole mi mano, esperando que la tomara y que no se riera de mí en mi cara.

No estaba acostumbrado a conocer a mujeres de aquella forma, lo mío eran las miradas sugerentes, las sonrisas insinuantes y las palabras susurradas en el oído. Por muy retrógrado que sonara, a mi entender los hombres y las mujeres no podían ser amigos, al menos en mi caso, así que siempre que me había acercado a una mujer era para acostarme con ella. Simple y llanamente. Por aquel motivo me estaba comportando como un imbécil con la pobre chica que, al menos, parecía entretenida con mi actitud.

—Yo Alice —me respondió estrechando mi mano con la suya—. Ahora que ya nos conocemos, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto… entrometida?

Parpadeé seguidamente, sorprendido, pues no me esperaba esa salida. Quizá terminaría resultando que la tal Alice era como yo y no quería saber nada de hombres excepto para llevárselos a la cama… En ese caso las tornas podían cambiar, porque lo cierto era que, aunque no fuera mi tipo, nunca estaba de más probar cosas nuevas…

—Claro —respondí intentando por todos los medios disimular lo que las barbaridades que acababan de instalarse en mi cabeza me estaban provocando.

— ¿Por qué, con la de tiendas y centros comerciales que hay por el centro, has venido precisamente a esta, que está medio escondida, que es tan pequeña y que apenas tiene clientela?

De acuerdo, me había equivocado. No sé a qué habían venido aquellos pensamientos tan desacertados sobre Alice, pero por lo visto ella no era como yo. Y mejor. Que se la quedara Peter. No obstante, la chica estaba esperando una respuesta lógica que me vino a la cabeza como un rayo y sonreí mentalmente. Aquello estaba yendo viento en popa:

—Porque me la recomendó un muy buen amigo mío, Peter, que vive dos calles más allá. Aquí al lado, en realidad. Pasa todas las mañanas, y como yo estoy harto de esas tiendas que venden siempre la misma ropa, pensé en algo más cercano, más… personal. Me dijo que cerca de su casa había una tienda pequeña y con ropa muy asequible, así que hoy me he decidido a entrar y fíjate, ya tengo lo que buscaba —mentí enseñándole alegremente la bolsa que me había entregado hacía unos minutos.

Era un mentiroso de la cabeza a los pies, pero un gran mentiroso, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Qué facilidad para soltar mentiras, madre mía, y yo sin saberlo.

—Ah… —durante un instante me pareció desencantada, pero seguramente lo imaginé porque al segundo siguiente volvió a sonreírme, aunque de manera diferente a como lo había hecho antes—. En ese caso me alegro de que apostaras por esta tienda y de que encontraras lo que andabas buscando.

—Sí, gracias a mi amigo —insistí.

—Sí, gracias a él.

Carraspeé al darme cuenta de que, al parecer, Alice no iba a decir nada más, y fingí una sonrisa.

—Entonces nos vemos esta tarde, ¿verdad?

—Verdad. Hasta luego —se despidió de mí con la mano, y finalmente salí de la tienda a paso ligero, orgulloso de mí mismo y de mi labia. Al final Peter me debería una muy, muy grande.

Llegué al trabajo con algo de retraso, por lo que en vez de salir a comer a las dos lo hice a las dos y media a pesar de que tuve a Peter pululando por mi despacho otra vez. Cuando envié los últimos informes que me quedaban me levanté de mi silla y junto a Peter me dirigí al restaurante en el que solíamos comer cada día, que se encontraba en la calle de enfrente de nuestro edificio de trabajo.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a contar a dónde has ido a la hora del desayuno? —preguntó Peter una vez estuvimos acomodados en nuestra mesa y después de haberle hecho nuestro pedido al camarero.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan entrometido?

—Desde que mi futuro amoroso está en tus manos.

No pude evitar reírme ante aquella frase tan terrible y después me limité a negar con la cabeza.

—No sé si sabes que tengo una vida aparte de "tu futuro amoroso" —le expliqué dibujando las comillas con mis manos.

—Ya… lo siento, pero el tema de Alice me tiene muy nervioso —admitió poniéndose serio por primera vez en casi todo el día.

Me limité a suspirar y a enseñarle la bolsa que contenía el supuesto pañuelo para mi madre.

— ¿Esa tienda…? —inquirió con los ojos muy abiertos tras leer lo que ponía en la bolsa.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Así que ahí has ido antes?

—Sí, he estado en la tienda esta mañana. Como ves, tengo recursos.

—Ya veo… ¿Has hablado con Alice?

—Sí. Me ha ayudado a escoger un pañuelo para mi madre.

—Me alegro —murmuró Peter, nervioso.

—Y le he hablado de ti.

Mi amigo empezó a palidecer y me di cuenta de que empezaron a temblarle las manos al instante.

— ¿De verdad?

—Le he dicho que tú me recomendaste la tienda, así que ya te he dejado caer por ahí. Ya sabe que existes.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Pues un día te vienes conmigo a la cafetería y te presento como el amigo que me recomendó la tienda, empezáis a hablar, yo me voy… y lo dejo todo en tus manos. ¿Por qué no te vienes hoy?

— ¿Hoy? No, mejor que no… Es demasiado pronto.

De acuerdo. Se estaban regalando guantazos y Peter tenía todas las papeletas para llevarse uno.

— ¿Pero no me has dicho esta mañana que querías que acelerara las cosas? Haz el favor de aclararte, joder —comencé a mosquearme.

—Sí, sí… lo que pasa es que hoy he quedado con Charlotte, y aunque no fuera así antes de conocer a Alice formalmente tengo que pensar qué decirle… Imagínate que me quedo sin temas para hablar con ella.

Rodé los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Peter, pareces alguien salido de una novela del siglo diecinueve. A ver si te modernizas de una vez.

—No todos somos unos sex symbols como tú —me encaró, molesto.

—Deja de meterme a mí en esto. Ya te dije que cada uno es como es, y si no le gustas a Alice pues es su problema. Pero por lo menos inténtalo ahora que te lo estoy empezando a poner en bandeja.

—Ya… es solo que… necesito tiempo. Solo unos días.

Respiré hondo y miré a mi amigo fijamente. Me gustaría entender lo que sentía, pero no iba a hacerlo nunca porque sería capaz de suicidarme antes que enamorarme de cualquier mujer. No tropezaría dos veces con la misma piedra.

* * *

 **¡TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAN! Hola :D Aquí os dejo otro capítulo de esta historia. He decidido que en vez de subir un capítulo por semana subiré uno cada tres días (siempre y cuando los tenga a punto, claro), así la espera no se hará tan larga, ¿qué os parece? Además, como ya dije, mi idea inicial es que la historia no supere los 10 capítulos, y si lo hace no superará los 15, así que tampoco os voy a hacer esperar demasiado.**

 **Pero bueno, ¿cómo veis la cosa? De momento no está pasando mucho porque ya sabéis que me gusta introducir a los personajes y enrollarme como las persianas, pero dentro de poco las cosas se van a poner buenas, buenas ;) Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que me lo digáis con vuestros reviews comentándome lo que opináis sobre este Jasper tan... peculiar y sobre esta Alice a la que aún no conocemos mucho.**

 **Además quería agradeceros vuestros reviews y alertas iniciales, me alegro mucho de que os gustara el primer capítulo y espero que me acompañéis hasta el final de la historia. ¿Nos leemos el sábado? Vosotros decidís :D**

 **XoXo**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 3-**

Por la tarde, a la misma hora que el día anterior, estaba en el Queen Anne café, pero en esa ocasión sentado a la barra. La cafetería estaba muy concurrida, llena sobretodo de madres con sus niños que correteaban de aquí para allá dando gritos y manchándolo todo con sus manos pegajosas. Los críos tampoco eran lo mío, y no esperaba nunca llegar a ser padre, más que nada por el tema de que no estaba dispuesto a enfrascarme en ninguna relación formal. El simple hecho de pensarlo me daba escalofríos.

Aquel día no fue Alice quien anotó mi pedido, sino su hermana, que era una versión mayor de Alice con el cabello largo y no tan delgada. Era simpática como ella aunque no tan fresca… Eran diferentes. Mientras bebía mi café, me di la vuelta en mi taburete y seguí a Alice con la mirada casi sin darme cuenta de que lo hacía. Me percaté de ello cuando se detuvo frente a una mesa para anotar un pedido y, mientras lo hacía, me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí nervioso ante la sonrisa de una mujer, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue volverme en mi taburete, sintiendo que había hecho algo malo. Pero lo cierto era que me gustaba cómo se movía. Sus movimientos no eran sexys ni sinuosos, como solían gustarme, sino que Alice iba deprisa, sin vacilar, con alegría aunque sin torpeza. No sabía cómo serían cuando estuviera en su casa, tranquila y relajada, lejos del tumulto de la cafetería, pero imaginaba que no distarían mucho de los que llevaba a cabo en el trabajo.

— ¿Has podido darle el pañuelo a tu madre? —escuché de repente su voz delante de mí, y me sorprendió el hecho de no haberme dado cuenta de que se había puesto tras la barra. Así de ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos.

—Aún no. Hasta el fin de semana no creo que vaya a verla.

—Vaya. Bueno, seguro que le encantará de todas maneras. ¿Quieres más café? —me preguntó al ver mi taza casi vacía.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien.

—De acuerdo.

Tenía que seguir hablando con ella, tenía que conseguir que le entraran ganas de conocer a Peter. Por eso pensé rápidamente en algo para decirle antes de que se marchara de la barra para asegurarse de que los demás clientes estaban servidos.

—Lo cierto es que estoy esperando a un amigo, al que me recomendó tu tienda —mentí de repente, consiguiendo que me mirara con detenimiento.

—No es mi tienda, solo trabajo en ella. Pero qué bien, así si viene podré darle las gracias por recomendarla.

—Sí, lo cierto es que es un gran tipo.

Alice me sonrió y asintió en silencio, dándole golpecitos al mármol de la barra con un dedo. Llevaba las uñas cortas pintadas de un color rosa muy pálido, casi transparente, pero que brillaba de una forma muy natural. Sin decirme nada más, Alice se marchó a atender a unos clientes que acababan de entrar en la cafetería, y yo solté el aire que había mantenido en mis pulmones sin percatarme de que lo hacía.

A eso de las ocho todavía continuaba sentado a la barra, sin entender exactamente qué diantres estaba haciendo allí. Alice al final me había rellenado la taza de café y habíamos estado charlando un rato de temas triviales aunque de manera intermitente por las constantes interrupciones de los clientes. Era consciente de que estaba estorbando a Alice porque no la dejaba trabajar en paz, pero sentía que era mi deber introducirle a Peter, aunque a medida que hablaba más con ella ese menester se me iba olvidando.

—Sí que te hace esperar tu amigo —me comentó ella en uno de los viajes que hizo a la barra.

—No creo que venga, sinceramente —claro que no iba a venir porque en ningún momento habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en la cafetería—. Así que creo que me voy a ir ya.

—Yo también salgo ahora —me informó ella entregándome la cuenta.

Saqué unas monedas de mi bolsillo y se las entregué, intentando entender qué pretendía con aquella frase.

— ¿Vives muy lejos? —le pregunté casi sin pensar.

—Un poco, tengo que tomar el autobús hasta que vaya a recoger mi coche del taller.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —me ofrecí, y de repente todas las alarmas empezaron a sonar en mi cabeza. Pero bueno, solo estaba siendo amable con una mujer y no con la finalidad de conseguir sexo, para variar—. Tengo el coche aquí fuera.

—No te molestes, pero gracias por la oferta.

—Como quieras. Ya nos veremos, Alice —me despedí poniéndome en pie y colocándome la chaqueta.

—Adiós, Jasper —la escuché decir justo antes de darme la vuelta para salir del establecimiento.

Una vez fuera me dirigí a mi coche y resoplé, dándome cuenta de que me tocaría comerme todo el tráfico del centro de Seattle solo porque me había encantado en la cafetería. Y total, ¿para qué? No había adelantado nada de nada. Dos minutos después de subirme al vehículo y arrancar ya me encontraba en un atasco, dándole golpecitos al volante por los nervios. Solo me apetecía llegar a casa, ducharme, cenar, ver un rato los deportes en la televisión e irme a dormir sin pensar en Peter y en sus problemas amorosos. Me daba la sensación de que eso era lo único que ocupaba mi mente desde hacía cuarenta y ocho horas y no me gustaba en absoluto.

Justo cuando el tráfico empezó a moverse al fin, vi a una persona corriendo calle abajo como una exhalación mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos. Achiqué los ojos al percatarme de que esa persona era Alice y de que se había quedado tirada en la parada del autobús porque, al parecer, el transporte se había ido sin ella. Apreté los labios para no echarme a reír y, cuando estuve algo más cerca de la parada del autobús, bajé la ventanilla del copiloto y me estiré en el asiento para poder asomarme.

— ¿Tienes problemas? —le pregunté al verla respirando agitadamente, con las mejillas coloradas por la carrera y con las manos en las caderas, claramente en una actitud enfadada.

—Pues sí. El autobús me ha dejado tirada —me respondió relajando la postura y dedicándome la sonrisa de cada día.

—Mi oferta de llevarte a casa sigue en pie, por si te interesa.

Ella me miró de reojo y se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa. Los conductores que se encontraban detrás de mí empezaron a tocar el claxon y a quejarse de manera insistente, cosa que la hizo decidirse.

—Está bien —aceptó ella subiendo al coche deprisa, intentando que los de atrás se relajaran un poco—. No quería que te molestaras, pero gracias de todas maneras.

—No hay problema —murmuré devolviendo la vista a la carretera—. Ya me irás indicando por dónde tengo que ir.

—Sí. La primera a la derecha—me dijo toqueteándose las manos—. La verdad es que me ha venido genial encontrarte aquí… El pobre George lleva todo el día solo en casa y seguro que estará de un humor de perros.

Aquella afirmación me devolvió a la realidad de golpe. Así que tenía novio… ¿Por qué diantres no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Alice tuviera novio? Obviamente porque Peter no me había comentado nada al respecto. Genial, entonces… El plan acababa de irse a pastar.

— ¿Tu novio? —pregunté mirándola de reojo, siendo consciente de que me estaba metiendo donde no me llamaban.

— ¿Mi novio? Qué va. Mi gato —se rio—. Sigue recto. Se pone de muy mal humor cuando se queda solo todo el día. A veces mi madre se pasa por el piso para echarle un ojo, pero hoy no ha podido.

Después de unos segundos en silencio no pude hacer más que echarme a reír, sintiéndome el hombre más imbécil del mundo. Eso por no decir que estaba manteniendo una de las conversaciones más extrañas del universo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, que al parecer no se había percatado de mi lapsus mental, y en parte mejor—. Ahora a la derecha otra vez.

—Nada. Solo que me parece gracioso que tu gato tenga nombre de persona. Por la forma en que lo has dicho parecía que hablabas de tu novio o algo así.

—No, no tengo novio. Aunque lo cierto es que George lo parece, todo el día detrás de mí pidiéndome mimos y durmiendo conmigo todas las noches. Pero como te he dicho, cuando se queda solo me hace el vacío. Debe pensar que lo he abandonado.

Me volví a reír, dándome cuenta de que era probable que a Alice le faltara un tornillo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué se llama George? Lo siento, pero no es un nombre para un gato… Bigotitos o Manchitas sí que lo son.

Alice me fulminó con la mirada.

—A la izquierda. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Qué clase de persona llama a su gato Bigotitos? Es bastante ridículo.

— ¿Qué clase de persona llama George a su gato? —inquirí sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pues yo, por ejemplo. Y se llama así por George Harrison*. ¿Por qué no puedo darle a mi mascota el nombre de alguien a quien admiro?

Bueno… bien mirado, no era tan descabellado. La miré aprovechando un semáforo en rojo y me la encontré sonriendo de nuevo.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido —acepté.

— ¿Lo ves? Vivo aquí enfrente, en este bloque de ladrillo —me explicó, y yo reduje la velocidad del coche.

— ¿Así que te gusta George Harrison? —pregunté mientras aparcaba frente a su edificio.

—Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo. Su música me inspira y sus composiciones me parecen mágicas. No sé —se encogió de hombros—. Me encanta.

—Era un buen músico, sí.

Alice asintió y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Gracias por traerme.

—De nada. Espero que tu gato no te odie demasiado.

—Seguro que no —durante un instante Alice pareció dudar, pero después me miró fijamente—. ¿Quieres subir a conocer a George?

Aquella propuesta sí que me pilló desprevenido, demasiado. Y lo peor no fue eso, sino las tremendas ganas que me invadieron de decirle que sí. ¿Qué cojones…?

—Me encantaría, pero estoy muy cansado y solo me apetece llegar a casa —musité, aún sorprendido.

—Claro. De todas maneras, te debo una —murmuró con el rostro encendido.

—No te preocupes, de verdad. No ha sido nada.

—Bueno. Pues… ya nos veremos —esa fue su despedida justo antes de salir del coche con algo de prisa. Esperé hasta que la vi entrar en el edificio, y después, cuando desapareció de mi vista, me permití soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa todavía me invadía aquella sensación de sorpresa. Imaginaba que Alice me había propuesto subir a su piso para agradecerme el hecho de que la acompañara hasta su casa y que aquella propuesta no escondía detrás ninguna proposición más comprometida… Porque, como le había dicho a Peter, a mí las mujeres se me daban bastante bien y sabía reconocer un intento de coqueteo o de flirteo por parte de una de ellas a kilómetros de distancia, y por parte de Alice no me lo había parecido, al menos en un primer momento, a causa de esa aura de inocencia que la rodeaba…

Pero quizá me estaba equivocando. A mí me gustaban las mujeres claras y directas, y era consciente de que Alice no se me iba a insinuar de ninguna manera en el coche, pero ¿qué habría pasado si hubiera aceptado subir a su casa?

Dejé las llaves del piso sobre la mesa con un ruido seco. No habría pasado nada porque, primero, Alice no se me estaba insinuando de ninguna de las maneras. Aquel lío mental que tenía era solo fruto de eso mismo, de mi mente, nada más. Y segundo, en el caso de que Alice estuviera interesada en mí, cosa que era totalmente falsa, no iba a darle ningún pie a posibles encuentros. Mi mejor amigo estaba encaprichado, enamorado, pillado… como fuera, de ella, y me había pedido a mí el favor de ayudarle a conquistarla; lo último que iba a hacer sería llevármela a la cama. Porque sí, me gustaban las mujeres tanto o más que a cualquier otro hombre, pero cuando se trataba de mis amigos… No había cabida para ellas.

Me desabroché la camisa y después me quité los zapatos, sintiéndome extraño. Joder. Me pasé una mano por el cabello, nervioso y agitado, y rebusqué mi teléfono móvil en la americana. Busqué en mi lista de contactos y escogí al azar el nombre de alguna de las mujeres que había conocido en el último mes. Estaba cansado, sí, pero me negaba a pasar esa noche solo, y estaba seguro de que ninguna de ellas se negaría compartir conmigo un poco de diversión.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente intenté por todos los medios evitar a Peter. No tenía ganas de hablar con él, la verdad, además de que apenas había descansado nada por la noche. Solo quería enfrascarme en el trabajo y olvidarme del asunto. Obviamente no tuve ni media hora de paz:

—Jazz, buenos días —me saludó Peter alegremente entrando en mi despacho sin llamar, como era su costumbre.

—Hola —musité justo antes de bostezar.

— ¿Te apetece que nos tomemos una cerveza esta noche? —me preguntó tras sentarse en una de las sillas que había frente a mi escritorio.

—Tengo un plan mejor. ¿Por qué no te pasas por la cafetería de Alice y la conoces de una vez? —de acuerdo, en aquel momento fui yo el que sacó el tema a colación, pero de verdad que solo quería acabar ya con aquella tontería.

Peter evitó mi mirada y supe lo que aquello significaba.

—Hoy no, Jazz. He pasado por delante de la tienda esta mañana y estaba tan guapa… He estado a punto de entrar, pero al final me he acobardado.

Resoplé y me froté los ojos cansados con las manos, sintiendo en mi piel el resultado de no haberme afeitado aquella mañana.

—Joder, Peter. De verdad que no es tan difícil.

— ¿Estuviste ayer en la cafetería? —me preguntó evadiendo mi mal humor.

—Sí —fue mi única respuesta.

— ¿Y?

Me encogí de hombros, sin estar seguro de que comentar el hecho de que acompañé a Alice hasta su casa fuese una gran idea.

—Pues bien. Le volví a hablar de ti y creo que tiene ganas de conocerte —quise tentarlo.

Mi amigo abrió mucho los ojos, y yo no supe si estaba emocionado o asustado por mis palabras.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, quiere conocer al tipo que va recomendando la tienda en la que trabaja a sus amigos.

—Vaya… La verdad es que estás haciendo un gran trabajo. Si todo sale bien, tendré que darte una buena recompensa.

Puse los ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza.

—En fin, estoy muy cansado, Peter. ¿Podemos dejar lo de las cervezas para otro día? Hoy me voy a encerrar en casa y voy a descansar lo que no descansé ayer.

—Por mí no hay problema, pero ¿qué hiciste ayer para estar tan cansado?

—Tuve compañía por la noche —y lo cierto era que ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro del nombre de mi acompañante.

—Ah, así que has vuelto a las andadas.

—Las buenas costumbres no deben perderse nunca —murmuré con una sonrisita que no fue del todo sincera. Algo me estaba pasando, y si a finales de esa semana continuaba teniendo aquella sensación tan extraña, acabaría yendo al médico. O mejor, al psiquiatra.

—Claro que no, y aprovecha tú que puedes —me picó entre risas—. Bueno, pues te dejo trabajar. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, Peter.

Cuando salió de mi despacho apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo de mi silla y cerré los ojos. Solo estaba estresado por el trabajo, y la insistencia de Peter no hacía más que empeorar mis nervios. Se trataba de eso. Solo de eso.

* * *

 *** George Harrison** (1943-2001) fue uno de los integrantes de The Beatles desde sus inicios hasta su disolución y un músico multiinstrumentalista de gran talento, además de productor de cine.

* * *

 **¡Hola otra vez! Como os prometí aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. A nuestro Jasper ya empieza a pasarle algo... algo que no le gusta del todo pero que no va a tener más remedio que soportar ;P Ya veis que las cosas empiezan a ponerse buenas, y os adelanto que a partir de ahora no harán más que mejorar (modestia aparte xD).**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho, mucho el capítulo y que me lo contéis en vuestros reviews que agradezco hasta el infinito y más allá. Si todo va bien el martes volveréis a tener capítulo. ¿Nos leemos entonces?**

 **XoXo**

 **PD: Nada más comentar que, como veréis en futuros episodios, tanto George Harrison como The Beatles van a tener una importancia notable en este fic, así que no os sorprendáis porque los adoro :)  
**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 4-**

No volví a la cafetería de Alice hasta el lunes siguiente. El jueves me inventé una excusa y le expliqué a Peter que había quedado con mi hermana para cenar. Para que no fuera una mentira me auto invité a su casa por la tarde y me quedé a cenar con ella y con mi cuñado Emmett. El viernes alegué que era mi noche de escarceo y que no iba a cambiar mi gran noche de la semana por él, así que me fui a uno de mis locales predilectos y seduje a una rubia altísima y de piernas interminables que no hablaba muy bien mi idioma. Pero ¿qué más daba? Para lo que yo tenía en mente no necesitaba hablar, así que pasamos una gran noche entre las sábanas de su cama de hotel y me fui de allí sobre las cinco de la madrugada; lo que fuera con tal de no tener que volver a aguantarla. Era demasiado… insistente y cargante.

No tenía nada en contra de acostarme con mujeres en mi propia cama, claro, aunque prefería hacerlo en cualquier otra parte. Pero si no había otro lugar y finalmente terminábamos en mi casa, las despertaba antes de que saliera el sol y les pedía amablemente que se marcharan. Jamás había sido descortés con ninguna mujer y las trataba como si fueran reinas, pues era muy generoso en el sexo. Pero una vez que la pasión sexual se difuminaba, no solía volver a querer saber nada más de ellas. Aquellas eran mis normas y ninguna de esas mujeres las iban a romper.

Pasé el sábado por la mañana en mi casa, recuperándome de la resaca. Por la tarde salí a correr por los alrededores para no quedarme todo el día encerrado, el domingo me fui a comer a casa de mis padres y pasé la tarde con ellos, haciéndoles compañía y charlando animadamente de temas triviales. Al final terminé regalándole el pañuelo a mi madre, que no pudo estar más sorprendida con aquel detalle, y me lo agradeció preparando de postre tarta de manzana, mi favorita desde que tenía uso de razón.

El lunes por la mañana fui a desayunar con Peter y también comimos juntos. Quedé en que por la tarde me pasaría por la cafetería de Alice ya que no lo había hecho desde el miércoles pasado, y le pedí por enésima vez que me acompañara. Volvió a negarse en rotundo, exasperándome, y llegué a amenazarle diciéndole que si no me acompañaba algún día de aquella semana, dejaría de ayudarle. Terminó prometiéndome que iríamos juntos el viernes, y a pesar de mis quejas porque los viernes eran mis días sagrados, ya que él había cedido, me dije que también podía ceder yo un poco. Al fin y al cabo, si conseguía que Peter venciera su timidez patológica y finalmente se ligaba a Alice, todo habría valido la pena.

Fui a la cafetería un poco más tarde, sobre las seis, y supe que fue una mala idea cuando vi todas las mesas llenas y me percaté de que solo quedaban un par de asientos libres en la barra. Caminé casi arrastrando los pies y me senté pesadamente tras quitarme la chaqueta y dejarla en mi regazo. Tamborileé con mis dedos en el mármol de la barra y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Alice acercándose, colocándose frente a mí.

—Hola, Jasper. Ya pensaba que no volverías —me saludó con su típica sonrisa, y de repente volvió a invadirme aquella puñetera sensación tan desconocida y tan extraña para mí que no había aparecido en esos cinco días que no la había visto. ¿Por qué?

—Hola… Eh, estuve muy liado la semana pasada. Con esto de la llegada de la primavera se hacen muchos actos culturales al aire libre… y… —no sabía qué coño le estaba contando y qué narices le importaba a ella, pero…

—Oh, ¿te ocupas de los actos culturales de la ciudad? —me preguntó Alice con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Bueno, trabajo en el Instituto de Cultura, así que sí. Mi padre es el director.

—Caray, tiene muy buena pinta. Y dime, ¿hay algún acto que valga la pena?

—Lo cierto es que sí. A partir de esta semana empezarán a haber conciertos de grupos amateurs al aire libre en los parques durante los fines de semana, y alguna noche harán espectáculos circenses por aquí y por allá… Hay mucha cosa. Ya te traeré un folleto, si quieres.

— ¡Sí! Te lo agradecería. Apenas salgo, así que me vendría bien para despejarme.

—Seguro —fingí urdir algún plan maligno y me acerqué a ella, indicándole con la mano que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando su oreja quedó a escasos centímetros de mi boca, le dije en voz muy baja—: Si puedo, te traeré una entrada para alguna obra de teatro o algún musical que te interese y así no tendrás que pagar.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, girando el rostro hasta que nuestras narices estuvieron a punto de tocarse. ¿Y por qué tenía que oler tan bien?

—En serio.

Alice se echó a reír entre dientes y, emocionada, empezó a dar saltitos.

—Te lo agradezco. Hace tanto que no voy al teatro que ya ni me acuerdo —me explicó separándose de mí con rapidez, como si estuviera nerviosa—. Bueno, ¿te traigo un café?

—Sí, gracias.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para prepararlo me golpeé mentalmente. No sabía qué estaba haciendo ni por qué le había dicho que le conseguiría una entrada para algún espectáculo… Le estaba dando pie a que pensara cosas que no eran y…

—Aquí tienes —me dijo tras ponerme la taza de café delante—. Y a esto invita la casa —me explicó colocando en la barra un platito con unas cuantas galletas artesanales y cruasanes pequeños.

—Gracias —repetí como una cotorra, llevándome a la boca una galleta. Entonces recordé algo que tenía que decirle—: Por cierto, a mi madre le encantó el pañuelo.

— ¿Sí? Qué bien. La verdad es que era muy elegante.

—Sí, totalmente de su estilo… Eh… —Jasper, cállate la boca. Ciérratela con un candado y tira la maldita llave antes de que…—. ¿Hoy también te vas en autobús? —imbécil.

Alice parpadeó seguidamente, sorprendida por esa pregunta, y se frotó las manos con nerviosismo en el delantal que llevaba.

—Pues sí. Mi coche aún está en el mecánico, espero que como muy tarde lo tenga arreglado a finales de esta semana.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —pero ¿por qué no podía callarme? ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?

Ella sacudió un poco la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme, como si no supiera qué responderme. Fácil, que dijera que no y se acabó: yo habría hecho mi buena obra del día.

—No es necesario, no hace falta que te molestes y tardes más en llegar a la tuya.

—No vivo tan lejos, en realidad. En coche tardé diez minutos desde tu piso al mío, así que… —y yo seguía insistiendo. Increíble. Pero era verdad que no vivíamos tan lejos, incluso el piso de Peter quedaba más alejado del mío que el de Alice.

—Pues entonces…

— ¡Alice! Te están llamando los de la mesa cinco —nos interrumpió su hermana con el ceño fruncido tras darle un golpecito en el brazo a Alice.

—Perdona, Cynthia. Ya voy —se excusó ella y, sin mirarme, salió de detrás de la barra como una exhalación.

Su hermana ocupó el puesto en el que antes había estado Alice y me dedicó una mirada fulminante.

—No suelo ser grosera con los clientes, pero ya que me he fijado en que usted viene mucho por aquí, le agradecería que no distrajera demasiado a Alice.

—No la distraigo, solo charlo con ella. Eso no es nada malo, ¿no? —me defendí, sin poder creer la bronca que acababa de caerme solo por hablar con Alice.

—No, no lo es, pero está trabajando, no charlando, y no puede ser que haya clientes que se pasen llamándola cinco minutos y ella no les haga ni caso. Así que, por favor, tómese el café y deje a mi hermana trabajar en paz.

—Perdone, pero yo la dejo trabajar en paz, y…

—Se han pasado hablando quince minutos, y eso sin comentar los secretitos en la oreja y las risitas tontas —me interrumpió cruzándose de brazos, y yo me quedé mudo ante sus palabras—. Si quiere ligar con mi hermana me parece muy bien, pero hágalo fuera de aquí, por favor.

La tal Cynthia salió de la barra tras dejarme sin palabras y estupefacto. ¿Esa impresión daba? ¿La de querer ligar con Alice? Dios. Sin acabarme el café me puse en pie, me coloqué la chaqueta y, dejando unas monedas sobre la barra salí de la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo. Ni siquiera me despedí de Alice, que me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero tenía que irme a la de ya.

Me metí en mi coche y me hundí en el asiento todo lo que pude. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo "ligaba" con mujeres sin darme cuenta de que lo hacía? Solo esperaba que Alice no malinterpretara mis actos de buena fe para con ella y creyera lo que, claramente, no era. Yo no ligaba con ella porque simplemente no quería hacerlo. Porque si quisiera, solo tendría que hablarle al oído y hacerla reír… Joder. No podía ser cierto.

En aquel momento me golpeé la cabeza con la mano y respiré hondo, intentando calmarme. Estaba ayudando a un amigo, a Peter, a mi mejor colega. Era él el que estaba interesado en Alice, y el hecho de que ella me atrajera un poco quizá se debía a que no iba a ser para mí, ¿no? Tenía lógica. Los expertos suelen decir que siempre queremos lo que no podemos tener, y que cuando finalmente lo conseguimos ya no nos interesa. Pues eso me pasaba a mí, ¿cierto? Y ni siquiera había tenido que ir al médico para averiguarlo.

Pero la verdad es que Alice era como un soplo de aire fresco, alejada de todo lo que me rodeaba, representando algo más que el hecho de ir de casa al trabajo, del trabajo a cualquier local y de cualquier local a la cama de alguna desconocida. Ella era algo más, una persona interesante y alegre que… Jasper, cállate. Era una mujer, una mujer que trabajaba en una tienda de ropa y en una cafetería, y que también representaba todo lo que a mí no me interesaba en una mujer. Pero tenía un trasero bonito y un tatuaje justo encima que jamás descifraría porque nunca podría…

Cerré los ojos. Me estaba volviendo loco. Llamaría a Peter y le diría que dejaba el plan. Lo mejor sería ser sincero y decirle que algo me estaba sucediendo con Alice y que prefería dejarlo. Pero no podía decirle tal cosa. Joder, joder, ¿dónde estaba el Jasper ligón? ¿El Jasper que se vanagloriaba de no comprometerse nunca? Definitivo, tenía que alejarme de Alice antes de que me hundiera en la miseria sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Respirando hondo de nuevo introduje la llave del coche en la ranura y arranqué el vehículo, haciendo sonar el motor. Me marché de allí casi sin pensar en lo que hacía, por eso no me di cuenta de que estaba dando vueltas por el centro hasta que me encontré de lleno en otro atasco. Claro que sí, lo que me faltaba. Puse música pero lo único que conseguí fue ponerme más nervioso, así que apagué el reproductor e intenté acompasar mi respiración. En vez de acercarme a mi casa me estaba alejando cada vez más, pero necesitaba conducir y despejarme. Si me encerraba en mi piso solo conseguiría comerme más la cabeza, y eso era lo último que debía hacer.

Sobre las ocho y diez, de verdad que no era consciente de lo que hacía, pasé por delante de la parada del autobús que debía tomar Alice para llegar a su piso. Una parte de mí rezaba porque no estuviera allí, para que aquel día saliera de trabajar más tarde o para que ya hubiera pasado el transporte; pero otra, la muy cabrona, quería encontrarla. Y ganó esta segunda. Allí estaba Alice, de pie en la parada del autobús, mirando la carretera con gesto ausente. Me iba a estallar la cabeza, porque lo primero que hice fue parar el coche justo a su lado y bajar la ventanilla.

— ¿Te llevo a casa?

Cuando me miró, sorprendida al principio, y me sonrió cálidamente, supe que me iba a decir que sí.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Os dejo muy rapidito un capítulo nuevo que espero que os guste mucho. Ya veis que Jasper va cada vez de mal en peor... Pero no le echéis la culpa de todo, criaturita ;P Nada más comentar que las cosas se van a poner buenas próximamente (muahahaha).**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que me lo digáis con vuestros reviews. ¿Nos leemos el viernes?**

 **XoXo**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 5-**

No me veía con la fuerza necesaria para mirarla. Me daba miedo hacerlo y descubrir algo que no quería y que me aterraba. Porque era inútil empeñarme en que todo seguía como antes, nada era como antes. Yo había cambiado en una puñetera semana cuando creía que no iba a hacerlo nunca. Se me había puesto el mundo patas arriba y no entendía el porqué. Lo cierto era que no me apetecía en absoluto descubrirlo.

—Siento lo de mi hermana —fue lo primero que me dijo Alice tras subir a mi coche, con la mirada fija en su regazo.

—No ha sido nada —ya ni siquiera me acordaba de aquello, estaba más ocupado maldiciendo mi mala suerte.

—Pero te has ido de una forma… Me sabe muy mal. Y en parte es culpa mía, no tendría que ir encantándome por ahí durante las horas de trabajo.

No era culpa suya, al parecer el culpable era yo por ir… coqueteando cuando no debía.

—Te he entretenido yo, así que la culpa es mía. Perdóname.

Alice se giró en el asiento para mirarme pero yo no le devolví la mirada, primero porque debía concentrarme en la carretera, y segundo, porque no quería hacerlo.

—No te preocupes. De todas maneras, espero que no dejes de venir a la cafetería. He hablado con mi hermana y le he pedido perdón a cambio de que se disculpe contigo por las cosas que te ha dicho… —seguro que su hermana le había explicado exactamente lo que me había dicho y quise volver a hundirme en el asiento. Joder. Íbamos de mal en peor.

—No se tiene que disculpar, es su negocio y está en su derecho de tomar represalias. Y la verdad es que te he entretenido más de la cuenta.

—Bueno, me has alegrado la tarde —musitó ella con una sonrisa que vi por el rabillo del ojo. No iba a mirarla—. Todavía te debo una por lo de la semana pasada, y ahora tengo que disculparme contigo de alguna manera.

—Alice, no me debes nada, y mucho menos una disculpa, así que olvídalo —mascullé con demasiada seriedad.

—Como quieras…

¿Por qué tenía que sentirme mal por hablarle de aquel modo?

— ¿Cómo está George? ¿Se enfadó mucho contigo? —pregunté intentando que aquella tensión que nos invadía desapareciera. Aquellas preguntas parecieron devolverle la alegría, y yo pensé que hablar de su gato sería un tema más que seguro.

—Un poco. Me ignoró durante una hora, pero después no dejó de perseguirme para que le hiciera caso. Si yo sé que en el fondo me quiere.

Sonreí levemente y cuando llegué a su calle me sorprendió tanto el hecho de que ya supiera dónde vivía como a ella.

—Vaya, sí que tienes buena memoria —comentó Alice con los ojos muy abiertos—. Gracias de nuevo por traerme.

—No hay de qué —sin darme cuenta apreté con mis manos el volante, nervioso.

—Oye… —musitó mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón—. Ya sé que según tú no te debo nada, pero me trajiste a casa la semana pasada y también lo has hecho hoy sin tener por qué hacerlo, aparte de que te has llevado una bronca por mi culpa. Deja que te invite a tomar algo y así me sentiré mejor conmigo misma.

Apreté con más fuerza el volante y temí arrancarlo de cuajo de su soporte, por lo que aparté mis manos de él.

—Alice, de verdad que no es necesario…

—Escucha, sé que la semana pasada quizá te pareció raro que te invitara a subir a mi casa así de repente, pero no lo hice para… con ninguna intención rara —me aclaró.

No, no quería entrar en ese tema en absoluto. No. No. NO. Por ese motivo no abrí la boca y esperé a que prosiguiera:

—Solo quería invitarte a tomar algo… —murmuró sin mirarme—. Me gustaría invitarte hoy también aunque tú digas que no te debo nada.

Cerré los ojos durante unos segundos y después los abrí, siendo consciente de que Alice estaba esperando una respuesta. Me decidí a hablar para acabar de una vez con aquello:

—Ya sé que la semana pasada no me invitaste con ninguna otra intención, no te preocupes por eso. Y agradezco tu invitación, pero de verdad que creo que no es una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no?

Volví a mirarla de reojo.

—Es complicado.

— ¿Tienes novia?

Sin poder evitarlo me eché a reír y negué con la cabeza.

—La sola palabra me provoca urticaria. No, no tengo novia y no, no la quiero.

—Entonces ¿qué problema hay? No te voy a suplicar que te cases conmigo si es eso lo que te da miedo.

¿Miedo? ¿Acababa de decir miedo? Jasper Whitlock solo le temía al compromiso, pero jamás había temido a pasarlo bien con alguna chica.

—Supongo que unos tragos nunca le han hecho daño a nadie —le dije atreviéndome a mirarla al fin, y percatándome de que había sido una mala idea. Su sonrisa era… preciosa. Además, el coche estaba impregnado con su olor, y si no dejaba de mirarme como lo estaba haciendo iba a suceder algo terrible allí dentro.

—Buena respuesta. Además, siempre está bien hacer nuevos amigos, ¿o no?

Quise decirle que yo no creía en las relaciones de amistad entre hombres y mujeres, pero opté por callarme y asentir en silencio. Bajé del coche al mismo tiempo que ella y, tras cerrarlo con llave, la seguí hasta el edificio. Entramos dentro, subimos en ascensor hasta el segundo piso y caminamos por un pasillo muy iluminado hasta el final, hasta la puerta de Alice. Cuando la abrió me golpeó de lleno su olor, el mismo que había impregnado mi coche, por lo que me dije que había huido del fuego y había terminado cayendo en las brasas. Como no podía ser de otra manera.

—Está un poco desordenado, pero no me lo tengas en cuenta —me pidió ella con una risita cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—No te preocupes, el mío está más o menos igual.

Era un piso pequeño pero muy acogedor y, claramente, muy femenino. No se parecía en nada al mío, que era minimalista hasta decir basta. El suyo estaba lleno de colores, de cuadros, de posters, de cojines de mil formas, de flores, de libros y de películas. Pero no era un batiburrillo sin sentido, todo estaba bien organizado y se podía considerar un estilo muy chic dentro del que fuera el estilo de Alice. Había una cocina pequeña que estaba separada del salón por una barra americana con tres taburetes, y en el salón había un sofá de tres plazas de color naranja con algunas mantas y cojines por encima frente a un televisor de plasma de no más de treinta y dos pulgadas. Al lado del sofá había una mesa de madera para cuatro junto a un mueble en el que había un tocadiscos antiguo. Era realmente cálido.

—Ven, que te voy a presentar al rey de la casa.

Supuse que se refería al gato, por lo que la seguí hasta su habitación, y cuando me di cuenta de dónde estábamos me detuve abruptamente en el umbral de la puerta. De verdad que lo mío era terrible…

En el centro del cuarto había una cama de matrimonio con una mesita de noche a cada lado coronadas con dos lámparas de color lila a juego con el tono coral de las paredes. Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda blanca, y a uno de los lados se encontraba una estantería de madera con libros, álbumes y marcos que contenían fotos de Alice con su familia y amigos, supuse. Obviamente no faltaba un marco con una fotografía de su gato, cosa que me hizo sonreír sin darme cuenta.

—Suele salir a recibirme siempre, pero te habrá olido a ti y no le habrás gustado —me comentó Alice riéndose entre dientes—. Pero sé dónde está —se agachó al lado de la cama y, apartando la colcha, estiró los brazos—. Hola, George. Ven a saludar, bonito.

Escuché unos maullidos lastimeros y unos cuantos gruñidos que la hicieron reír hasta que, al cabo de unos segundos, Alice se puso en pie con una bola peluda entre los brazos—. No seas gruñón, Harrison, o no te daré de comer —le advirtió colocándolo en una postura más cómoda hasta que pude ver al animal completamente.

Era un gato blanco con manchas negras y marrones repartidas por el lomo y la cabeza, que llevaba un collar rojo, y que tenía unos ojos azul claro que me miraban con desconfianza.

— ¿Puedo tocarlo? —pregunté sin estar muy seguro, acercando una mano al rostro del animal.

—Claro, es muy gruñón y se cree muy macho, pero en el fondo es un trozo de pan.

Con un dedo le acaricié la cabeza y detrás de las orejas, y en menos de cinco segundos lo tenía ronroneando contra mi mano.

—Me alegro de conocerte, George.

—Creo que él también se alegra de conocerte a ti —me comentó Alice, contenta. Después le dio un beso al animal en la cabeza y lo dejó en el suelo, saliendo a continuación de la habitación a paso ligero—. ¿Qué te apetece tomar? ¿Un refresco? ¿Algo con alcohol?

—Lo que tengas a mano, me da igual —le dije tras quitarme la chaqueta, sentándome en el sofá naranja y viendo que, efectivamente, George no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

—A ver qué hay en la nevera —murmuró más para ella que para mí—. Dios, mi madre cree que me muero de hambre.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Como ya te comenté, suele venir algunos días entre semana para vigilar a George un rato y hay veces que me deja envases con comida casera. Al parecer hoy me ha dejado lasaña para un ejército entero.

Me reí entre dientes, dándome cuenta de que su madre era muy parecida a la mía.

—Yo no me voy a comer esto sola —murmuró tras cerrar la nevera. Se acercó a mí con un refresco con gas en la mano y me lo tendió—. ¿Te apetece cenar lasaña esta noche?

Me atraganté con el dichoso refresco aunque intenté que Alice no lo notara, y después la miré fijamente.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar? Yo no como tanto y me va a dar pena tirar los restos de la lasaña… Si quieres puedes acompañarme. Y no es una proposición indecente, ¿vale?

—Lo doy por hecho, pero… —si Peter se enteraba de todo esto me iba a cortar lo justo y necesario para evitar que me reprodujera. Lo sabía. Y desde luego me lo tendría más que merecido.

—Siento ser tan insistente, pero ya que estás aquí… —Alice se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá—. Hace mucho que no ceno acompañada.

Era imposible. Lo más correcto era, sin duda, dejar el refresco, levantarme del sofá y marcharme con alguna excusa del tipo: lo siento, he quedado para cenar con mi hermana (otra vez). Y santas pascuas. Sin embargo, como estaba más idiotizado de lo que imaginaba y la lasaña era uno de mis platos predilectos, respondí:

—Entonces me quedo.

Alice sonrió, radiante, y se puso de nuevo en pie. Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a sacar cosas de la nevera. Para no ser descortés me levanté también y la seguí.

— ¿Te ayudo con algo?

—Puedes ir poniendo la mesa, si quieres.

—Vale.

Le pedí que me indicara dónde tenía los cubiertos, las servilletas y los vasos y después hice lo que me pidió, dándome cuenta de que George se había hecho una bola en el sofá y de que dormía plácidamente. Parecía que, al fin y al cabo, no le molestaba demasiado mi presencia. Cuando terminé de poner la mesa observé detenidamente el tocadiscos que había al lado, que parecía bastante antiguo.

— ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó Alice de repente, sobresaltándome. Se había acercado a la mesa para dejar un plato de ensalada y yo ni siquiera la había escuchado.

—Sí, mucho.

—Era de mi padre… —me explicó con la voz algo ronca—. También me dio sus vinilos. ¿Quieres poner alguno?

—Como quieras —hacía tantos años que no escuchaba un vinilo que la sola idea se me hizo tremendamente tentadora.

—Abre el armario de debajo, ahí están los discos. El primero que saques es el que escucharemos.

—Así que dejas las cosas al azar, ¿eh?

—No siempre —apuntó ella son una sonrisa misteriosa que me hizo alzar una ceja. Acto seguido me agaché, abrí el armario y, sin mirar, saqué un disco—. ¿Qué vinilo quiere el azar que escuchemos?

— _Abbey Road_ de The Beatles —respondí mirando la carátula.

—El azar me conoce demasiado bien —bromeó Alice con una risita.

—En ese caso, escucharemos _Abbey Road_ —le entregué el vinilo y ella lo puso con mucha delicadeza, con cuidado de no romper ni estropear la aguja. Al instante empezaron a sonar los acordes de _Here comes the sun_ y Alice comenzó a tararear.

— ¿Te apetece cenar ya? —me preguntó mientras iba de nuevo a la cocina.

—Sí, tengo algo de hambre, sinceramente.

—Claro, no te has comido las pastas que te he regalado —me pinchó ella.

Recordé al instante el motivo y asentí, escarmentado. Alice se rio entre dientes y metió la lasaña en el microondas durante unos cuantos minutos. Cuando estuvo lista, y nosotros estuvimos sentados a la mesa, empezamos a cenar charlando alegremente escuchando de fondo a The Beatles.

—Qué rica está la lasaña —la alabé tras meterme un poco en la boca.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Mi madre es una gran cocinera, y se lo agradezco. Yo no soy mala del todo, pero creo que no sobreviviría si tuviera que estar cocinando cada día. Apenas tengo tiempo.

—A mí me pasa igual. Soy mucho de pedir pizzas o de comprar comida congelada. Y siempre que voy a casa de mis padres mi madre se ocupa de que me lleve algunos envases para la semana.

Alice se rio y asintió con ganas, señalándome que a ella le ocurría lo mismo.

—Por cierto, antes me has comentado que vivimos a diez minutos de distancia en coche. ¿Dónde vives exactamente? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

—En Westmond Way —respondí después de tragar.

— ¡Pero si vivimos solo a unas cuantas calles! —exclamó Alice—. Son apenas veinte minutos andando.

—Sí, por eso lo dije. No estamos tan lejos.

—Qué casualidad… Y… ¿vives solo?

—Sí, y estoy la mar de bien. Lo que más me molesta es tener que ordenar y limpiar, pero bueno, no lo llevo mal del todo. ¿Y tú vives sola?

—Sí. Antes vivía con Cynthia, vivíamos las dos aquí. Cuando ella se casó se fue a vivir con su marido, obviamente, y yo decidí quedarme en el piso a pesar de que mi madre se empeñó en que me fuera a vivir con ella. Podría haberlo hecho porque así ninguna de las dos estaríamos solas, pero… —se encogió de hombros—. Estoy enamorada de este piso. Y tampoco estoy tan sola, estoy con George.

—Cierto —comenté mirando al gato, que seguía durmiendo en el sofá—. ¿Tus padres están separados? —pregunté, pues casi siempre hablaba solo de su madre.

—No… mi padre murió hace cuatro años.

—Ostras. Perdona —murmuré, sintiéndome mal al ver cómo se le humedecían los ojos. Se los secó rápidamente con la servilleta, pero eso no hizo que mi corazón se sintiera mejor, al contrario.

—No, no. No había forma de que lo supieras, tranquilo. Es solo que aún me cuesta aceptarlo…

—Es normal, Alice. Lo siento de veras, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

—No te preocupes, no es nada. Algún día lo superaré o… lo aceptaré.

Me habría gustado consolarla o confortarla, pero al instante se puso en pie, sin dejarme decir nada más.

—Se ha terminado el lado B —murmuró dándole la vuelta al vinilo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la música había cesado. De repente empezó a sonar ese ritmo tan característico de _Come together_ y Alice se volvió a sentar a la mesa—. No te preocupes, en serio. Me gusta hablar de él, pero ahora prefiero que hablemos de nosotros. O sea, de ti y de mí, no de nosotros en conjunto… —se calló abruptamente, se tapó la cara con las manos y yo no pude hacer nada más que reír. Estiré uno de mis brazos y le aparté las manos del rostro para darme cuenta de que estaba sonrojada.

—Ya te he entendido. Quieres que nos conozcamos mejor.

—Sí. Para ser amigos antes tenemos que conocernos.

—Claramente.

—Y lo haremos mejor mientras tomamos postre. Tengo helado, ¿te apetece?

—Mucho. ¿Te ayudo a recoger?

—Lo haré después, tranquilo. Voy a sacar el helado. Dios, esta canción me encanta —me explicó cuando empezaron a sonar los acordes de una canción que no conocía, y mientras Alice se dirigía a la cocina le presté atención a la letra: " _Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover, something in the way she woos me…"*._

Algo me golpeó de pronto en el pecho, algo que no había sentido nunca y que no entendía. Algo que me aterraba y que a la vez me hacía desear cosas que no podía tener. Algo que no quería y que al mismo tiempo anhelaba. Y ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que era porque no era capaz de ponerle nombre.

Alice volvió a la mesa con el helado y yo la miré detenidamente mientras continuaba escuchando la canción: " _Somewhere in her smile she knows that I don't need no other lover_ " _**_. Joder, no podía estar pasando. No. No.

— ¿Cuánto quieres? —me preguntó ella abriendo el tarro del helado, sacándome de aquella ensoñación.

Pero estaba tan descolocado y tan nervioso de repente que lo único que atiné a hacer fue ponerme en pie sin ningún tipo de cuidado, sobresaltando al gato y también a Alice.

—Tengo que irme. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

— ¿Qué? —Alice me miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender mi extraño comportamiento.

—Yo… acabo de recordar algo que tengo que entregar para mañana y… Lo siento. Me voy. Gracias por todo.

—Jasper, espera un momento.

No le hice caso, me puse la chaqueta de cualquier manera y comencé a caminar a trompicones, chocándome con el sofá, haciendo que George huyera despavorido a esconderse bajo la cama de Alice.

—Jasper —volvió a llamarme ella, pero no quise escucharla. Abrí la puerta del piso y salí casi corriendo y sin detenerme a esperar el ascensor. Bajé las escaleras como una exhalación y, una vez en la calle, me metí en mi coche sin pensármelo, arrancando al segundo siguiente y conduciendo casi como un loco por las calles de Seattle.

Al llegar a casa aquel estado de nervios no había hecho más que aumentar, por lo que saqué mi teléfono móvil y busqué en mis contactos el número de cualquier mujer, cualquiera que pudiera quitarme de encima aquel malestar y aquella sensación tan desconocida para mí. Escogí uno al azar y, justo cuando estaba a punto de pulsar el botón de llamada, me frené en seco. No. No había manera alguna de quitarme aquella sensación, lo sabía. El hecho de acostarme con una desconocida aquella noche no me iba a aliviar, ni a salvar, ni nada. No tenía solución. Ya no.

Lancé el teléfono al sofá de malas maneras, enfadado y cabreado conmigo mismo, con Alice y con Peter por meterme en esa mierda. Después me senté y me tapé el rostro con las manos. Estaba temblando. Peter me lo había pedido, pero yo había aceptado y había jugado con fuego hasta que había terminado quemándome. Ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba metido en aquel lío hasta el fondo.

* * *

*Algo en su manera de moverse me atrae como ningún otro amante, algo en su manera de seducirme… ( _Something_ , The Beatles, 1969).

**En algún lugar en su sonrisa ella sabe que no necesito ningún otro amante. ( _Something_ , The Beatles, 1969).

* * *

 **¡Hola! Ya sé que hoy no es mi día de actualizar y que me toca hacerlo el sábado, pero estoy teniendo problemas con internet y es posible que esté mañana y el fin de semana sin conexión, por lo que prefiero aprovechar para dejaros el capítulo hoy (y así no haceros esperar demasiado).  
**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno... No sé cómo Jasper no se ha vuelto loco ya, el pobre xD Tiene unos líos mentales que ni él mismo entiende (y la verdad es que eso me hace gracia porque soy una mala persona, muahahaha). Y qué decir de Alice, que la pobre está en plan X_X sin comprender la actitud de este muchacho... Aish.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo (porque es de los importantes, por así decirlo) y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews. Nada más comentar que ya se viene lo bueno y que podéis empezar a frotaros las manos, si queréis ;) No sé exactamente cuándo volveré por aquí (espero que dentro de tres días o cuatro como máximo, y si no, lo siento mucho), pero en cuanto vuelva a tener internet aquí estaré de nuevo.**

 **¡Hasta pronto! XoXo**

 **PD: La canción de _Something_ es preciosa, si no la habéis escuchado hacedlo porque se os van a poner los pelos de punta ;) **


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

No pude dormir en toda la noche. La pasé dando vueltas en la cama una y otra vez y vuelta a empezar. No se me iba de la cabeza la dichosa canción y ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. No quise recordar, pero dadas las circunstancias, era inevitable. Había estado enamorado una vez, muchos años atrás. Pero la cosa salió tremendamente mal y juré que no volvería a caer, que no le daría a ninguna otra mujer el poder para herirme. No quería que volviera a pasar, me negaba en rotundo, y haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para evitarlo. Por la mañana le explicaría a Peter la verdad, no quería tener secretos con él. Lo conocía desde el instituto y lo apreciaba muchísimo; no iba a permitir que nuestra amistad se fuera a pique por una mujer. Hacía apenas una semana que conocía a Alice. Si no volvía a verla nunca más desaparecería de mi mente tan rápido como había llegado y aquella sensación que me invadía se desvanecería con ella. Así de sencillo.

Sin embargo la dichosa canción no dejaba de repetirse en mi mente una y otra vez, al menos aquellas dos frases que me habían hecho darme cuenta de lo que en realidad me pasaba.

Joder.

Me levanté de la cama y busqué mi móvil, que continuaba en el sofá. No sabía cómo se llamaba la canción, pero investigué la lista de canciones que componían el disco de _Abbey Road_ y recordé que la anterior había sido _Come together_ , por lo que la que no se me iba de la cabeza se llamaba… _Something_. No debía hacerlo, pero sin embargo la busqué en YouTube, me volví a la cama y cuando me tumbé le di al botón de _play_ , dejando que la melodía llenara la estancia.

Cuando sonó el despertador a las siete me encontraba aún en la cama, con el móvil en la mano y los ojos abiertos. No había dormido nada, pero aun así me levanté, me di una ducha de agua fría para despejarme y, tomándome un café solo bien cargado, me marché a trabajar. Estaba dispuesto a decirle a Peter la verdad e iba a hacerlo nada más poner un pie en la empresa. Cuando llegué a mi despacho lo preparé todo como solía hacerlo cada mañana, y al ver a Peter entrando en mi oficina se me revolvió el estómago. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría, pero desde luego explicarle lo que sucedía y que por ese motivo iba a dejar el plan era lo mejor que podía hacer. Sin duda alguna.

—Buenos días —me saludó él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hola, Peter. Tenemos que hablar —le dije esperando a que se sentara.

—Sí, yo también quiero decirte algo. Déjame hablar primero antes de que me acobarde —me pidió.

No quería esperar, pero parecía tan agitado que no me quedó más remedio:

—Está bien. Dime.

— ¿Recuerdas que quedamos en ir a la cafetería los dos el viernes? —preguntó mirándome fijamente.

—Sí, justamente de eso… —comencé, pero me interrumpió sin escucharme.

—Pues he decidido que no, que lo mejor es hacerlo cuanto antes y por eso he tomado la decisión de ir hoy.

El corazón se me detuvo en el pecho durante un instante.

— ¿Hoy?

—Sí. Quiero conocer a Alice ya… Y voy a enviar a la mierda la timidez. Nunca conseguiré nada si no cojo al toro por los cuernos.

—Es que… yo… no puedo hoy, Peter —musité. No podía hacerlo. ¿Qué sentido tendría todo si finalmente volvía a ver a Alice aquella tarde? Joder, no me salía nada bien, al contrario.

— ¿Cómo que no? Tío, por favor. Me ha costado mucho dar el paso, no lo estropees.

— ¿Estropearlo? —mascullé enfadado—. Estoy haciendo todo esto por ti, no hago más que ir a esa puñetera cafetería para conseguirte a una mujer, ¿y ahora lo estoy estropeando? No me jodas, Peter.

Él me miró, mosqueado, y después suspiró.

—Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso. Pero sé que si no voy hoy no iré nunca… He pasado la noche dándole vueltas y… tiene que ser hoy. Pero necesito que vengas conmigo, Jazz. No te lo pediría si realmente no lo necesitara. Te prometo que te compensaré.

Él había pasado la noche dándole vueltas y yo… Dios.

—De acuerdo… —murmuré—. Iré contigo, pero no me quedaré. Te la presentaré y después me marcharé, Peter. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Mi amigo sonrió como si acabara de iluminársele el día y yo me sentí todavía más como una mierda.

—Gracias, Jasper. De verdad que eres un gran amigo —Quise sonreír pero el cansancio y la angustia me lo impidieron—. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

—Ah… de nada… Puede esperar —le aseguré esperando que no ahondara más en el tema. Y no lo hizo.

Si lo miraba desde otro ángulo, aquello bien podía ser como una despedida. Acompañaría a Peter a la cafetería, le presentaría a Alice y… dejaría que la naturaleza siguiera su curso. Yo no volvería a estar en el medio y no tendría por qué volver a tener contacto con ella. A menos que empezara a salir con Peter… Pero si se diera el caso sería diferente. No tendría nada que ver. Y quizá lo suyo ni siquiera cuajaba…

No sabía por qué pero me daba la sensación de estar siendo víctima de una broma cruel del destino.

Por la tarde, a eso de las seis, Peter y yo nos fuimos derechos al Queen Anne Café en mi coche, él dispuesto a conquistar a Alice y yo dispuesto a alejarme de ella para siempre. Sabía que le debía una explicación por lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero, aunque me sabía muy mal, no se la iba a dar. No tenía nada que decirle, no quería exponerlo verbalmente porque no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Al salir del coche y cruzar la calle, justo antes de entrar en el establecimiento, me armé de valor y respiré hondo, sin saber exactamente a qué me iba a enfrentar una vez que entrara. Tuve que hacerlo yo primero porque Peter no se decidía, y una vez dentro escogí la mesa más cercana a la puerta. Gracias al cielo aquella tarde había algunas mesas desocupadas, por lo que podíamos elegir.

—Ya la he visto —murmuró Peter, que se había puesto de cara a la barra mientras que yo me había sentado de espaldas a ella. Casi no quería ni mirarla—. Qué guapa está. Ojalá venga ella a servirnos.

Cerré los ojos y me pasé la mano por el pelo, cansado. El no haber dormido nada en toda la noche me estaba empezando a pasar factura, pues me dolían los músculos y la cabeza, y lo único que deseaba era encerrarme en casa y no volver a salir hasta que todo aquello hubiese terminado.

—Está mirando hacia aquí —continuó Peter con su perorata nerviosa—. Dios, está viniendo.

— ¿Te quieres callar? —mascullé justo antes de notar la presencia de Alice a mi lado.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Qué va a ser?

Peter se quedó mudo observándola, por lo que a mí no me quedó más remedio que darme la vuelta y fingir una sonrisa, encontrándome con el rostro serio de Alice. Era la primera vez que no la veía sonreír.

—Hola, Alice. Yo no quiero nada y Peter… ¿tú…? —por debajo de la mesa le arreé una patada en la espinilla para que reaccionara.

— ¡Ay!... Un café —casi tartamudeó.

—Muy bien —farfulló Alice justo antes de darse la vuelta sin mirarnos siquiera.

Cuando se alejó, Peter se cubrió la cara con las manos y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Habrá pensado que soy idiota.

—Tranquilo. Ahora cuando vuelva te la presentaré y me marcharé, así que haz el favor de tranquilizarte y de comportarte como una persona normal.

—De acuerdo —mi amigo respiró hondo un par de veces y se intentó peinar con los dedos—. ¿Estoy bien?

—Arrebatador.

—Imbécil. Joder, ya viene.

Volví a notar la presencia de Alice a mi lado y me giré en el momento exacto en el que dejó la taza de café de Peter sobre la mesa.

—Aquí está —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Alice, deja que te presente a Peter. Él fue quien me recomendó la tienda en la que trabajas.

Ella sonrió de una manera que no me pareció para nada sincera y le tendió la mano a Peter, que había palidecido de golpe. Y yo en medio, mirándolo todo.

— ¿En serio? Me alegro de conocerte al fin, Peter —le dijo volviendo a ser tan encantadora como siempre. Una especie de espinita se me clavó dentro al verla sonreírle a otro hombre y quise golpearme el pecho para que desapareciera. Joder, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

—Sí… yo v-vivo al lado, a un p-par de calles de la tienda —intentó explicarse Peter estrechando la mano que Alice le tendía.

—Ya me lo comentó Jasper —el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando me nombró, pero en ningún momento me miró—. Gracias por recomendar la tienda, realmente le hace falta un poco de promoción.

—No hay de qué… Me alegro de que Jazz encontrara algo allí.

Sí… había encontrado algo más que un pañuelo, pero en aquel momento debía decirle adiós.

—Bueno, chicos, me encantaría quedarme pero me están esperando —intervine poniéndome en pie de repente—. Mañana nos vemos, Peter —me despedí guiñándole un ojo—. Que te vaya bien, Alice —la miré de reojo porque no me atrevía a hacerlo directamente, y me marché de allí sin esperar a que ninguno de los dos me respondiera.

Al salir de la cafetería me metí en el coche e intenté tranquilizarme. Casi sin darme cuenta dirigí mi mirada hacia dentro del establecimiento y me encontré a Peter charlando animadamente con Alice, quien parecía no prestarle atención porque tenía su mirada fija en mí. Aquella espinita se clavó aún más en mí, haciéndome sentir impotente y perdido. Alice y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos, pero no fui capaz de aguantar mucho más, por lo que desvié mi mirada y arranqué el coche, dispuesto a arrancarla a ella también de mí.

.

.

.

El resto de la semana fue de lo más deprimente, al menos para mí. Peter me explicó al día siguiente, muy emocionado, que había pasado un buen rato charlando con Alice y que era mejor de lo que se esperaba. Que era encantadora, divertida, original y fresca, nada parecida al resto de mujeres que conocía. Me habría gustado decirle que ya lo sabía, que lo que le había conquistado a él había terminado conquistándome a mí también, pero por descontado aquello sobraba. Peter estaba feliz y yo debería alegrarme, no solo por él, sino también por Alice, porque Peter era un chico magnífico.

Mi amigo quiso invitarme a tomar unas cervezas por la noche pero yo volví a declinar su oferta porque no me apetecía y porque tenía la sensación de estar incubando alguna especie de resfriado. Llevaba sin dormir bien varios días y la idea de ir de bar en bar hasta acabar borracho como una cuba ya no se me hacía tan tentadora como antes, y menos entre semana.

El jueves Peter me explicó que había vuelto a la cafetería y que había pasado casi dos horas hablando animadamente con Alice. Quería decirle que se callara, que lo que hiciera con ella me daba igual, pero tenía que fingir que me interesaba ya que había sido yo el que, supuestamente, le había allanado el camino. Cuando mencionó que ella había preguntado por mí el corazón me dio un vuelco, pero frené en seco las esperanzas que estuvieron a punto de embargarme. Era normal que Alice no entendiera qué pasaba conmigo después de lo que sucedió en su casa. El tipo que estaba cenando con ella de repente salió huyendo despavorido de su casa sin darle ninguna explicación… Yo en su lugar también querría saber qué diantres ocurría.

El viernes directamente no fui a trabajar. Me levanté con una migraña horrorosa que apenas me dejó abrir los ojos en todo el día, por lo que llamé a mi padre, le comenté lo que me sucedía y me pidió expresamente que me quedara en casa. Y eso hice, ni siquiera salí de la cama en toda la mañana. Permanecí allí, en total oscuridad y en total silencio a pesar de que mis pensamientos no dejaban de martillearme la mente, hasta el punto en el que pensé que eran ellos los causantes de la migraña. Mi madre se pasó por mi piso al mediodía para ver cómo estaba, me preparó algo de comer y se aseguró de dejarme también algo de cenar para que no tuviera que salir a comprar nada.

Cuando me levanté el sábado por la mañana, sin rastros de migraña por ninguna parte, me dirigí al cuarto de baño, y cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo con el pelo desaliñado, los ojos rojos, la piel pálida y el rastro de barba señal de que llevaba tres días sin afeitarme, supe que estaba empezando a tocar fondo.

* * *

 **¡Hello! Jasper no tiene de qué preocuparse, yo siempre estoy dispuesta a abrazarlo ;) En fin, me voy por las ramas, jajajaja. El pobrecito ya no sabe qué hacer con lo que siente, pero lo único que os puedo decir de caras al siguiente capítulo es que os podéis preparar unas palomitas, chocolatinas, derivados, porque lo que está por venir promete. Y ya no digo más.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Siempre os digo que no le echéis toda la culpa a Jasper, no se está portando bien pero el pobre está más perdido que una vaca en un garaje. Él también puede considerarse una víctima (más o menos xD). Y nada, que espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que me lo digais con esos reviews que me ponen taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan contenta.**

 **¿Nos leemos el miércoles? XoXo**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 7-**

Me duché pero no me afeité porque decidí hacerlo el domingo, por lo que me arreglé y me vestí para salir a dar una vuelta. Odiaba quedarme encerrado en casa, pero la migraña del día anterior no me había permitido hacer más que permanecer en la cama todo el día. Caminé por el barrio, compré unas cuantas cosas para comer y después volví al piso, sintiéndome renovado. Tuve ganas de llamar a Peter, pero era consciente de que él me hablaría de Alice y yo no tenía ganas de saber de ella. Me estaba comportando como un capullo, lo sabía, pero la cosa era como era y no me veía con ánimos para cambiarla. Sabía que el tiempo terminaría curándolo todo aunque no lo pareciera entonces, solo tenía que esperar y no acercarme a Alice bajo ningún concepto.

Por la tarde vi un par de películas en la televisión acompañado de palomitas y un refresco, y a eso de las siete y media decidí desconectar el teléfono fijo y el móvil. Sabía que Peter, o cualquiera de mis amigos, me llamaría para quedar y no tenía ganas de estar dando excusas. Había hablado con mis padres aquella mañana, así que no volverían a llamarme si no sucedía una emergencia, y ese dichoso pensamiento me hizo volver a conectar, al menos, el fijo. Siempre podía no contestar si me llamaba alguien con quien no quería hablar.

Estuve leyendo hasta las ocho y media, justo cuando el sonido del timbre me desconcentró. ¿Quién puñetas podía ser? Quizá mi hermana o mi cuñado, o los dos, que tenían ganas de visitarme. O quizá Peter… Me acerqué de puntillas a la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido. También podía no abrir si no me apetecía ver a la persona que hubiera al otro lado… Pero mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando, al mirar por la mirilla, vi a Alice parada justo frente a mi puerta. Estuvo a punto de salírseme el corazón por la boca, y rápidamente pensé en qué hacer. ¿Podía enfrentarla o no? Podía simplemente fingir que no estaba en casa, pero entonces habría venido hasta mi piso para nada… cuando claramente necesitaba alguna cosa. Si no necesitara nada no habría venido… Joder. Sin pensármelo más, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser, abrí la puerta y la miré fijamente, como hizo ella al principio.

—Hola —murmuró, nerviosa, toqueteándose las manos sin cesar.

—Hola. ¿Quieres entrar? —pregunté echándome un lado, abriendo la puerta todo lo posible.

—Sí.

Lo hizo lentamente, dubitativa, como si estuviera pensando en echar a correr en dirección contraria en cualquier momento. Le echó una ojeada rápida a mi piso y después, una vez dentro, se detuvo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí y cómo has encontrado mi piso? —inquirí tras cerrar la puerta, dirigiéndome al sofá y sentándome en el reposabrazos. Lo mejor para ambos era fingir indiferencia y que no notara lo nervioso que me había puesto.

—Me dijiste en qué calle vivías… solo he tenido que buscar tu nombre en los buzones. No ha sido tan difícil —se encogió ella de hombros. A continuación se toqueteó el cabello, alterada, y clavó sus ojos grises en mí—. He venido porque creo que me debes una explicación.

Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Pero era obvio, al fin y al cabo.

—Yo no creo que te deba nada. Lo mejor para todos es que dejemos las cosas como están, Alice. De verdad.

—Pues yo no opino igual. Te marchaste de mi piso como si hubieras visto un fantasma, al día siguiente viniste a la cafetería con tu amigo y te quedaste cinco minutos, como si yo te fuera a contagiar algo. Pensé que quizá volverías durante la semana y que podríamos hablar… Pero no lo hiciste y yo no iba a esperar a que vinieras cuando se te antojara. No tengo tu número de teléfono, así que lo único que se me ha ocurrido hacer es venir a tu casa a pedirte una explicación.

Aquel discurso me sorprendió. Entendía lo que me estaba pidiendo, pero yo no tenía forma de explicarle lo que me pasaba.

—Ya te lo dije, tenía que entregar algo en la empresa al día siguiente y…

—No te creo —me interrumpió cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues no lo hagas. No tengo ninguna explicación que darte, Alice, así que lo siento mucho. No puedo hacer nada más por ti.

Me estaba matando verla allí parada en medio de mi salón, nerviosa, y pidiéndome algo que no podía darle. Claro que podía darle mucho más, pero no estaba dispuesto a que lo supiera por el simple hecho de que no era correcto.

— ¿Entonces ya está? —me preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Ya está el qué?

—Aquí se termina todo, ¿no? El martes, cuando te marchaste de la cafetería…, era una despedida, ¿verdad?

Ella también lo había sentido así… como yo. Algo tenía que significar, por lo que decidí ser sincero:

—Sí.

—No vas a volver a la cafetería —no era una pregunta.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es lo mejor.

— ¡Deja de repetir eso! —exclamó—. Será lo mejor para ti porque al final te habrás librado de mí, pero ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Lo que yo sienta no importa?

Entonces sí que no entendí qué estaba pasando. Yo lo último que quería era librarme de ella, pero no podía saberlo… Y por supuesto que me importaba lo que sentía, pero no estaba bien. Fuera lo que fuera, por mí no tenía que sentir nada. No era yo la persona en la que debía estar interesada.

—No es eso… Pero es complicado, Alice. No se trata de ti y de mí.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿No ha sido siempre así? ¿No ha sido así desde que entraste por primera vez en la cafetería? ¿Desde que me llevaste a casa? ¿Desde que cenamos juntos?

—Mira, Alice…

—Si no sientes nada por mí dímelo claro, por favor. Así me ahorro el ridículo que ya estoy haciendo. Aunque si me dices que no sientes nada por mí me va a costar creerte, porque sí, quizá soy una ingenua en esto y… —se encogió de hombros y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba—. Pero sé que hay algo. No sé si en ti, pero sí en mí. Y quiero averiguar qué es. Por eso… si te pasa algo parecido… dímelo e intentaremos… averiguarlo juntos.

A pesar de la vergüenza que supe que sentía me miró a los ojos, y pude notar sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada. Era tan valiente… mucho más valiente que yo. Pero el tenerla frente a mí, tan vulnerable y poderosa a la vez, me mataba y me atraía como un imán. Por eso, sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hacía, me puse en pie, y por primera vez advertí que era mucho más alto que ella, quien también se dio cuenta de aquel detalle. A medida que me fui acercando Alice fue alzando el rostro para poder seguir mirándome. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, al menos no de pie, y me percaté de que su frente apenas llegaba a mi barbilla. Era tan pequeña y tenía tanto dentro de ella… tantas cosas que me moría por descubrir y que ella me estaba ofreciendo con solo mirarme…

Las puntas de nuestros pies chocaron pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención a ese detalle. Sus ojos me habían atrapado y me estaban condenando a permanecer para siempre anclado en ellos, pero ya no me importaba. Algo me decía que estaba mal, que no podía ir más allá, pero la tentación y las palabras de Alice me impedían echarme atrás. Y era consciente de que ella no me rechazaría, al contrario; no se apartó cuando agaché la cabeza y nuestras frentes quedaron unidas. Solo cerró los ojos durante un instante para volver a abrirlos cuando hablé:

—Alice… esto es un error —el último resquicio de cordura apareció en aquel instante, pero se disolvió cuando ella cubrió mis labios con sus dedos.

—Si no quieres esto dímelo ahora y… me iré. Es muy sencillo —susurró con los ojos brillantes, preciosos y llenos de vida.

Quise gritarle que no lo era, que aquella situación era de todo menos sencilla, pero me tenía cautivado. Además, ya había frenado mis instintos durante mucho tiempo, no podía continuar haciéndolo. Ella apartó sus dedos de mis labios y me miró, expectante. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue cubrir sus labios con los míos y rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos, apretándola contra mí con fuerza. Alice cerró los ojos de nuevo y se puso de puntillas para poder rodear mi cuello con sus brazos, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo.

Era tan cálida y tan receptiva… Se dejaba besar y a la vez quería besarme con las mismas ansias que me invadían a mí, recorriendo mis labios con los suyos y pegándome a su boca sin darme la opción de hacer nada más. Y no había nada más que quisiera hacer. Mis manos se deslizaron por su cintura y sus caderas, donde se unieron para apretarla todavía más a mí, haciéndola gemir y respirar jadeante cuando nos separamos. Durante unos instantes simplemente nos miramos con los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas y las respiraciones agitadas. Ella llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla y la acarició con suavidad justo antes de volver a besarme, con algo más de calma esa vez. Me besó los labios, la comisura, la barbilla y bajó hasta el cuello, haciéndome echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Desde luego Alice era más fuerte que yo, que no aguantaría mucho más si continuábamos de ese modo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros y mi pecho justo antes de volver a rodearme con sus brazos, instándome a besarla otra vez. No podía resistirme, su sabor era adictivo y sus labios me volvían loco, por lo que, sin pensármelo dos veces, la sujeté por los glúteos y la alcé, obligándola a rodear mi cintura con sus piernas. Caminé casi a trompicones por el piso hasta mi habitación, y una vez allí la dejé en la cama, situándome encima de ella. Volvimos a mirarnos, ella asegurándose de que no me iba a echar atrás y yo olvidándome de todo excepto de la mujer que tenía debajo.

—Eres tan bonita —le dije acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo, como si temiera que todo fuera un sueño y Alice estuviese a punto de desvanecerse.

Ella solo sonrió con timidez y se mordió el labio inferior, llevando sus manos a mi nuca y pidiéndome en silencio que la besara. No iba a negarme, desde luego. Recorrí sus labios con los míos y les di suaves mordiscos hasta que la pasión volvió a encendernos y nuestro beso se profundizó. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y batallaron juntas hasta que sentí que me faltaba el aire y me separé de ella, lapso de tiempo que usé para quitarle la chaqueta. Alice me imitó y me desabrochó la camisa sin ningún cuidado, despojándome después de la camiseta de interior que llevaba hasta que estuve desnudo de cintura para arriba. No quise quedarme atrás, por lo que la hice levantar los brazos y le quité la blusa azul con rapidez para después desabrocharle los pantalones. Ella se rio e hizo lo mismo conmigo hasta que ambos nos quedamos simplemente en ropa interior.

Tal como había dicho, la lencería femenina sí que me interesaba, y la que Alice llevaba era simplemente deliciosa. Aquel sostén y las braguitas de encaje de color azul oscuro contrastaban tan bien con su piel clara salpicada de algunos lunares que pensé que me iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Me tomé mi tiempo para observarla, pues era una mujer digna de ser contemplada. Era delgada, pero no demasiado; a mí las mujeres huesudas no me llamaban la atención en absoluto. Tenía las extremidades elegantes y unas piernas que, si bien no eran muy largas, eran preciosas y gráciles. Sus pechos no eran grandes en exceso, pero llenaban a la perfección el sostén y temí no poder apartar la mirada de ellos, por lo que me decidí de una vez y volví a besarla, rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos.

Ella me acarició los hombros, el cabello y la espalda, y rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, pegándome a ella y volviéndome casi loco. Llevé mis labios a su cuello y lo recorrí por entero haciéndola jadear. La sentí estremecerse cuando besé su clavícula y descubrí un lunar la mar de interesante justo encima de su pecho izquierdo. Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda y desabroché su sujetador con un movimiento sutil. En menos de un segundo la tuve desnuda de cintura para arriba, dispuesto a disfrutar de su piel y de su placer.

Cubrí sus pechos desnudos con mis manos y los acaricié suavemente mientras continuaba deleitándome con el sabor de su clavícula. Finalmente mis labios se posaron donde antes habían estado mis manos y la sentí arquearse contra mí, jadeando mi nombre y apretando sus dedos en mi cabello. Era una delicia, tan cálida, tan suave y tan receptiva… Me hacía sentir renovado y vivo, como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho antes. Mis labios continuaron su recorrido hacia abajo, pero Alice no me lo permitió y, con un movimiento que me descolocó, consiguió darnos la vuelta y dejarme debajo de ella. Una vez estuvo sobre mí me instó a sentarme y me abrazó, por lo que nuestros torsos quedaron pegados mientras volvía a besarme. Llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y me acarició la barbilla sin afeitar para después continuar por mi cuello, mis hombros y mi pecho. Me encantaba besarla y que me besara; tenía la sensación de que jamás lograría saciarme de ella y que cuanto más recorriera sus labios más falta me harían después.

Alice me besó el cuello y el pecho mientras sus manos jugaban con la cinturilla de mis calzoncillos. Sin más miramientos me los quitó y yo, sorprendido, decidí hacer lo propio con sus braguitas. Lo justo era que estuviésemos en igualdad de condiciones. Cuando volvió a colocarse sobre mí acercó su rostro al mío muy lentamente, aprovechando ese instante para mirarme a los ojos, como si quisiera grabar cada matiz de mi cara en su mente. Yo hice lo mismo simplemente porque podía y porque tenía la sensación de que quizá nunca más volvería a tenerla tan cerca. Sus labios cubrieron los míos sin el ansia de antes, todo lo contrario. Su toque fue suave como el de una pluma y eso, lejos de molestarme, me excitó todavía más.

Deslizó sus manos por mi torso de nuevo, por mi abdomen y más abajo, hasta que llegó a mi erección y la acarició suavemente, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y apretar el agarre que tenía en sus caderas, clavando mis dedos en su piel como si fueran garras. No aguantaría mucho más, por lo que llevé una de mis manos a su nuca y la besé con voracidad, intentando por todos los medios soportar aquel asalto. No quería ser yo el único que recibiera placer, así que deslicé la mano que tenía en su cadera por su piel hasta que llegué a sus muslos y la introduje entre ellos, acariciándola con delicadeza aunque también con intensidad. Alice cerró los ojos y se separó de mi boca lo justo para llenar sus pulmones de aire pero, tal como me pasaba a mí, este no era suficiente. Las sensaciones que me invadían no eran nuevas para mí, claro, e imaginaba que para ella tampoco, lo que sí era nuevo era la intensidad con la que las percibía. El placer se había multiplicado por mil y mi cuerpo no hacía más que temblar y demandar más, pues era plenamente consciente de que la necesitaba y de que me moriría si no la tenía. En un momento de lucidez alejé mis manos de su cuerpo haciéndola protestar:

—No —masculló con la voz entrecortada, llevando sus manos a mis hombros.

—Necesito un preservativo —le expliqué moviéndome hasta que pude abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche. Saqué la caja entera, solo por si acaso, cogí uno y me lo coloqué con algo de prisa, temeroso de no poder más.

Cuando estuve de nuevo acomodado en la cama, Alice volvió a colocarse sobre mí. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos, pegando su torso al mío y, poco a poco, me introduje en ella despacio, queriendo saborear la sensación en toda su plenitud. Ella empezó a respirar agitadamente de nuevo y me clavó las uñas en los hombros, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en completo abandono. Volví a besar su cuello y sus pechos y, sin querer esperar más empecé a moverme, instándola a hacerlo también. Lo hice lentamente al principio, pero no podía aguantar más, por lo que empecé a empujar con más fuerza a medida que el placer fue haciéndose más y más insoportable. Hundí el rostro en el pecho de Alice y ella apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza, moviéndose contra mí al mismo ritmo que yo lo hacía contra ella, pegados el uno al otro totalmente y abandonados por completo al placer.

El orgasmo no tardó en arrollar a Alice, que casi gritó y hundió aún más las uñas en mi piel. Al sentir la reacción de su cuerpo lo único que pude hacer fue seguirla con un gruñido, apretándola con todas mis fuerzas contra mí, sin pensar que lo más seguro era que le estuviera haciendo daño. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos abrazados, sin movernos ni un ápice, pero cuando empecé a recobrar los sentidos me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos empapados en sudor y temblando. Levanté la cabeza poco a poco y me encontré con el rostro de Alice a escasos centímetros del mío, con los ojos brillantes y el cabello y la piel mojados. Con un suspiro apoyó su frente en mi hombro y se relajó totalmente, quedando sus músculos flácidos. Lo único que pude hacer fue continuar abrazándola, sintiéndolo contra mí, sin estar seguro de las consecuencias de lo que acabábamos de hacer.

* * *

 **Buenoooooo, ahora sí que sí, señores. AHORA SÍ QUE SÍ. Perdón por la exclamación pero tenía que hacerla, jajaja. ¿Os esperábais que pasara esto? ¿Qué os parece que haya pasado? La verdad es que yo no sabía qué hacer en esta parte y me dije: bah, de perdidos al río xD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo mucho, mucho (que no condenéis a Jasper, siempre os digo lo mismo pero en esta historia va muy perdido, jajaja) y que me lo digáis con muchos reviews. Aparte de eso espero que no haya quedado muy vulgar ni nada, ya sabéis que esa es mi mayor preocupación U_U ¿Nos leemos el sábado?**

 **XoXo**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 8-**

Al cabo de unos minutos habíamos recuperado la suficiente fuerza para separarnos. Con suavidad dejé a Alice en la cama y yo me levanté para deshacerme del preservativo y refrescarme un poco. No me quise mirar en el espejo, por eso no lo hice. Me limité a regresar a la habitación y a meterme en la cama junto a Alice, que me dedicó aquella sonrisa de la que al final me había quedado prendado.

—Madre mía —murmuró apoyando un codo en la cama y colocando la cabeza sobre su mano.

—Eso mismo pienso yo —respondí tras respirar hondo. Jamás en la vida me había sentido de aquel modo tras el sexo… Pero supuse que el motivo era Alice. Claro que disfrutaba de las relaciones sexuales, y mucho, y era consciente de que nunca había dejado a ninguna amante insatisfecha, pero la intensidad de lo que acababa de hacer con Alice parecía simplemente sobrenatural.

—Sé que tenemos que hablar, pero… ¿podemos hacerlo después?

La miré durante unos segundos en silencio y asentí. Claro que teníamos que hablar, tenía que contárselo todo e iba a hacerlo. Tenía que explicarle por qué me había comportado como lo hice aquella noche y qué era lo que me estaba sucediendo, pero lo haría más tarde. Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de si era aún capaz o no de darle nombre a aquel sentimiento. Y después estaba Peter…

Continué mirándola detenidamente, mirando sus hombros y brazos al descubierto y la silueta que se adivinaba bajo la sábana, pues se había cubierto con ella porque hacía algo de frío, sobretodo en nuestras pieles sobrecalentadas. Entonces, de repente, recordé algo y sonreí, pícaro.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella con una sonrisita interesante aunque dubitativa.

—Tienes que enseñarme algo, me parece.

— ¿Yo? Si ya lo has visto todo —me respondió con las mejillas encendidas.

—No, todo no —murmuré acercándome a ella y apartando la sábana de mi camino.

—Tengo frío, Jasper —se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

La insté a ponerse boca abajo y busqué con mis ojos aquel pequeño tatuaje que había distinguido la primera vez que nos vimos. Lo encontré en el lado derecho de la rabadilla, justo encima de la nalga, y me sorprendió ver que era un colibrí de lado con las alas extendidas, con la mitad del cuerpo turquesa y la otra mitad violeta.

—Aquí está —le dije acariciándolo suavemente con un dedo.

—Ah, el tatuaje —se rio ella apoyando los codos en la cama y girando el rostro para poder mirarme—. ¿Cómo sabes que tengo uno? Creo que nunca te he hablado de él.

—Nunca lo has hecho, pero soy un hombre con ojos en la cara que no pudo evitar mirar tu bonito trasero la primera vez que fui a la cafetería. Hubo un momento en el que te apoyaste en la barra y la blusa se te levantó por detrás, dejándome ver un trocito muy pequeño del tatuaje.

—Así que eres de esos, ¿eh? Pervertido —me pinchó ella haciéndome reír.

—De esos no, todos los hombres lo hacen. No se salva ni uno.

Alice se rio otra vez y después cruzó los brazos encima de la almohada, apoyando la cabeza en ellos, dejando que continuara acariciando el tatuaje y su piel.

—Me lo hice cuando murió mi padre —me explicó en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados—. Cuando era pequeña era casi hiperactiva, nunca me estaba quieta e iba de acá para allá corriendo sin cesar. Como era más bajita que los demás niños de mi edad, mi padre me decía que parecía un colibrí: pequeño, bonito y rápido. Desde que me lo dijo por primera vez solía llamarme siempre así y cuando murió… Pensé que una buena manera de recordarlo era tatuándome uno.

La miré durante unos segundos en silencio y después me acerqué para darle un beso en el hombro.

—Seguro que le habría encantado. A mí me encanta, desde luego.

Ella se volvió a reír y negó lentamente con la cabeza justo antes de incorporarse hasta que pudo hacerme una especie de placaje para colocarse de nuevo sobre mí.

—A ti te encanta porque eres un pervertido.

—Supongo que lo soy —acepté dándole un beso en la nariz—. Te debo una cena… ¿quieres quedarte?

—Estaba esperando a que me lo propusieras, porque lo cierto es que me muero de hambre —admitió con una risita divertida.

—Yo también, el sexo siempre me deja hambriento… y no solo de comida —dije con un movimiento sugerente de cejas. Alice se echó a reír y me golpeó el brazo juguetonamente.

—Te propongo algo: vamos a cenar y a recuperar fuerzas, y luego… hacemos otra ronda.

Sonreí de lado, de manera seductora, y, aprovechando que estaba tumbada sobre mí, la apreté contra mi cuerpo con la intención de que notara que no era el único al que le entusiasmaba la idea.

—Veo que por aquí estamos de acuerdo —se rio de nuevo y, tras darme un beso de lo más interesante, se puso en pie y echó a correr fuera de la habitación cubriéndose con la sábana antes de que pudiera enredarla para que adelantáramos esa ronda.

.

.

.

Me levanté unos segundos después y me puse unos pantalones para no andar desnudo por el piso. Salí de la habitación y me encontré a Alice saliendo del cuarto de baño aún cubierta con la sábana.

— ¿Me dejas alguna de tus camisetas? —me preguntó—. Así estaré más cómoda.

—Por mí puedes quedarte desnuda, si quieres —bromeé, aunque quizá no del todo.

—No creo que cocinar desnuda sea muy higiénico… —se rio ella.

—En el armario hay camisetas, escoge la que prefieras.

—Gracias. Ahora te ayudo con la cena.

Pasó a mi lado en dirección a la habitación y yo no pude evitar darme la vuelta para darle una palmadita juguetona en el trasero.

— ¡Oye! —protestó Alice entre carcajadas—. Después de cenar te vas a enterar.

—Eso espero.

Se metió en la habitación deprisa y yo me dirigí a la cocina con una sonrisa. Mientras me lavaba las manos pensé que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no estaba así de relajado y de contento en presencia de una mujer sin que estuviésemos practicando sexo. Alice se reunió conmigo al cabo de unos minutos (se había puesto mi camiseta de pijama gris que le quedaba de perlas porque dejaba sus piernas al descubierto) y entre risas y toqueteos varios preparamos la cena, que constaba de pisto y pollo a la plancha con trozos de queso. Después pusimos la mesa, y cuando la comida estuvo lista nos sentamos dispuestos a cenar para recuperar energías.

—Bueno, ya que el otro día no pudimos terminar de conocernos como es debido… —empezó a hablar Alice mientras cenaba—. Cuéntame, ¿cuántas relaciones has tenido?

No quería hablar del tema, pero yo también tenía esa curiosidad respecto a ella, por lo que supuse que tendría que responder primero para poder hacerle la misma pregunta después.

—Relaciones sexuales, muchísimas —bromeé para no ponerme serio tan pronto, pero Alice alzó una ceja y achicó los ojos sin darme tregua—. Está bien… Una.

— ¿Una relación?

—Sí. Una relación estable y formal en los treinta años que llevo en este mundo.

—Vaya… No quiero ser entrometida, pero...

—Ya que has sacado el tema lo mejor será que termine de explicarlo —murmuré mirando mi plato de comida.

—Sí… Me gustaría saber algo más de ti. ¿Cuánto duró?

—Cinco años, casi seis. Pero no salió nada bien.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque en esos casi seis años, ella, que se llamaba María, estuvo manteniendo otra relación con otro hombre haciéndole creer que no había nadie más, lo mismo que hizo conmigo.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron por la sorpresa, y yo no pude hacer más que asentir.

—O sea que… ¿al mismo tiempo estaba con él y contigo?

—Sí. Ni siquiera lo descubrí yo, me lo confesó ella con indiferencia cuando se cansó de la situación —sacudí la cabeza queriendo alejar de ella los malos recuerdos, aunque era inevitable—. La conocí a los dieciocho años en la universidad y me enamoré como un loco de ella. Pensé que María también se había enamorado de mí, pero tenía ganas de probar cosas y le pareció divertido jugar conmigo y con el otro chico. Y esas ganas de jugar le duraron casi seis años. Durante algún tiempo la noté rara… distante, porque casi nunca quería que nos viéramos ni quería que la llamara. Era como si no quisiera saber nada más de mí. Y cuando finalmente di con ella y pude verla, me confesó que había estado manteniendo otra relación con otro chico durante esos años. Le pregunté por qué lo había hecho y simplemente me dijo: "porque me apetecía" —me encogí de hombros.

—Dios —musitó Alice, anonadada.

—Sí. Me destrozó. A mis veintitrés años yo… ya me imaginaba compartiendo piso con ella y haciendo que nuestra relación creciera, mientras que María solo había querido jugar conmigo y probar el poder que era capaz de ejercer sobre los hombres. Por eso cuando todo acabó me juré que nunca más volvería a enamorarme ni a dejar que una mujer ejerciera ningún tipo de poder sobre mí… y lo he cumplido —quise añadir "hasta ahora" pero no me atreví. Me daba miedo haber malinterpretado las cosas y hablar antes de tiempo.

—Siento mucho haber sacado el tema, Jasper. No creí que…

—No te preocupes, es la historia de mi vida. Pero ya está más que superada y soy feliz con la vida que llevo… sin ningún tipo de compromiso con ninguna mujer.

Alice sonrió un poco y después asintió.

— ¿Y tú qué? Yo te he contado lo mío —fue mi turno para curiosear.

—Cierto. Yo también he tenido solo una relación formal en toda mi vida. A ver, tuve novietes en el colegio, pero nada serio. A los veintidós años empecé a trabajar en una librería y allí conocí a un chico muy guapo que pasaba cada semana por la tienda, hasta que un día me preguntó si quería ir a tomar un café con él… una cosa llevó a la otra y empezamos a salir. Lo nuestro duró dos años.

— ¿Por qué lo dejasteis?

—Simplemente porque nos dimos cuenta de que no éramos el uno para el otro y discutíamos demasiado a menudo. Queríamos cosas distintas. Él quería ver el mundo entero y, aunque a mí me encantaría hacerlo, no es una idea que me apasione. Yo era más sencilla que él, que lo quería todo por todo lo alto… Hasta que un día decidimos darnos un tiempo para pensar, él se marchó a China y a los pocos meses me envió una carta desde Perú, diciéndome que iba a instalarse allí durante unos meses y que deseaba que todo en la vida me fuera genial. Fin.

Mi historia era deprimente, la de Alice podía considerarse… peculiar.

—Caray. Vaya un chico de mundo.

—Sí.

— ¿Le querías? —le pregunté sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Supongo que sí… pero no como quiero y espero querer al hombre que vaya a pasar toda la vida a mi lado. Será diferente… Quiero quererle sin reservas y de una manera especial. Sé que es anticuado y que a ti esa idea te parecerá absurda, pero así es como lo siento.

—No me parece absurda porque antes pensaba así… Pero después de creer que María me quería de la misma forma que yo a ella y de darme cuenta que era mentira… descubrí que es difícil amar a alguien y que ese alguien te ame a ti de la misma manera.

Alice asintió en silencio, pensativa.

—Supongo que sí. Pero no quiero convertirme en una de esas personas prácticas que envejecen junto a alguien por temor a quedarse solas o que creen que no hay una persona especial para cada uno. Sé que es casi imposible encontrar a tu alma gemela, si es que realmente existe, y que el amor en realidad es un sinónimo de sufrimiento, pero siempre he sido una persona soñadora y… no quiero cambiar ahora. Si dentro de cincuenta o sesenta años continúo soltera será porque no he conocido a mi alma gemela, no porque no exista. Al menos así quiero creerlo.

Me encantaba escucharla hablar. Puede que no compartiera su opinión, pero su punto de vista era muy interesante y su manera de expresarse lo era aún más. Gesticulaba con las manos y ponía todo su empeño en transmitirme lo que me quería contar, y por el momento lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Me gusta tu opinión. Quizá no es la misma que la mía, pero sin duda es la tuya y es tan válida como la de cualquiera.

Alice se encogió de hombros y después suspiró.

—La cena estaba riquísima. No sabía que cocinabas tan bien.

—Bueno, no se me da mal del todo. Y cuando tengo tiempo y a un buen acompañante, pongo todo mi empeño para que quede bien rico.

—Espero que pongas ese mismo empeño en todas las cosas que haces —me dijo con una mirada sugerente que me encantó y me llenó de energía de la cabeza a los pies.

—Si quieres te lo puedo demostrar ahora mismo.

—No, no. Falta el postre. ¿Por qué parece que nunca quieres tomar el postre conmigo? —fingió enfurruñarse antes de levantarse de la mesa y llevarse los platos a la cocina. Me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo referencia a la otra vez que cenamos juntos, pues mi huida fue justamente cuando ella estaba sirviendo el postre…

Para no darle más vueltas al tema me levanté deprisa, quité lo que había quedado en la mesa y me dirigí a la cocina, donde me encontré a Alice frente a la nevera, buscando algo de postre. Tras dejar los platos en el fregadero caminé hacia ella y la rodeé con mis brazos, pegando su espalda a mi pecho para después acariciarle la cintura y las caderas e ir bajando poco a poco hasta sus muslos, donde me detuve y comencé el camino a la inversa, subiendo la tela de la camiseta que llevaba.

—Quédese ahí, señor pervertido —me detuvo ella separándose un poco de mi cuerpo y dándose la vuelta para mirarme con una ceja alzada—. Aún tengo hambre y quiero tomar el postre.

Respiré hondo y alejé las manos de su cuerpo, sabiendo que no sería capaz de detenerme si continuaba acariciándola.

—Hay helado en el congelador, me parece —comenté alzando el brazo y abriendo el congelador para sacar la tarrina de helado de vainilla.

—Mmm… me encanta la vainilla —apuntó Alice. Tras cerrar el frigorífico y el congelador volvió a mirarme fijamente. Se puso de puntillas, pues casi le sacaba una cabeza y, acercando su rostro al mío, me regaló un beso muy suave justo antes de quitarme el helado de las manos—. Gracias.

Pasó por mi lado y sacó una cuchara del cajón para después salir de la cocina y esperar de pie al lado de la mesa. A través de señas me pidió que me sentara en la silla y, una vez lo hice, se sentó sobre mí y abrió la tarrina del helado.

— ¿Para qué vamos a ensuciar dos cucharas pudiendo compartir una? —me preguntó, a lo que yo asentí, entretenido con su manera de hacer las cosas y más que ansioso por lo que estaba por venir.

Coloqué una mano en su muslo y la fui moviendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo de manera juguetona, consiguiendo que Alice se descentrara un poco. Después de introducir la cuchara en el helado se la llevó a los labios y lo saboreó cerrando los ojos y suspirando de una manera muy… sensual.

—Está riquísimo. Prueba —me pidió llenando de nuevo la cuchara y llevándola a mis labios. Lo cierto era que estaba muy bueno, pero sabía cómo conseguir que lo estuviera aún más.

Le quité la cuchara de las manos y, aprovechando que la camisa le quedaba más que grande, se la aparté un poco de los hombros ante su mirada atónita y deposité un poco del helado en su hombro derecho.

— ¡Oye! —protestó ante el frío, pero yo me apresuré a lamer el helado y su piel, consiguiendo que se estremeciera. Como había supuesto, así estaba mil veces más bueno—. Sí que eres un pervertido, sí —se rio ella con las mejillas sonrojadas, quitándome la cuchara—. Aunque creo que yo también lo soy.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —seguí atentamente con la mirada el recorrido que hizo su dedo índice cuando lo introdujo dentro de la tarrina del helado para después llevarlo a mis labios, pintándolos con la vainilla. Después, se llevó el dedo a la boca sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, volviéndome casi loco, y sonriendo justo antes de sacarlo.

—Porque me gusta que me mires el trasero y que creas que es bonito, y porque me gusta que te comas el helado sobre mi piel —me respondió justo antes de besarme, pasando sus labios sobre los míos para llevarse de ellos cualquier rastro de helado.

Y aquello fue el remate final. Rodeándola con mis brazos la hice soltar la cuchara, que cayó en algún lugar desconocido del comedor, y me puse en pie para poder colocar a Alice sobre la mesa. Se echó a reír cuando maldije en voz baja por haberme dejado los preservativos en la habitación y eché a correr para cogerlos, regresando al comedor en menos de cinco segundos. Alice me estrechó entre sus brazos y me besó apasionadamente mientras nos despojábamos de la poca ropa que nos cubría, ansiosos por volver a estar juntos y sentir aquella maravillosa sensación que nos había invadido antes y que esperaba no dejar de sentir jamás.

* * *

 **Si es que son unos traviesos ;) Me encanta este capítulo porque es muy relajado y son ellos dos, simplemente, juntos, y me encanta, no hay más, jajajaja. Pero bueno, ya os imaginaréis que no todo va a ir bien... Pero me callo y os dejo cavilando un poco (muahahaha).  
**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho, mucho este capítulo y que me lo contéis con vuestros reviews. Sabéis que me encanta leer vuestras opiniones, vuestras meditaciones o predicciones sobre lo que va a pasar o está pasando, así que no os cortéis.**

 **¿Nos leemos el martes? XoXo**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 9-**

Tras aquella nueva muestra de pasión nos metimos en la ducha pues estábamos pegajosos a causa del helado, que finalmente habíamos usado bastante, y sudorosos. Allí dentro descubrí que Alice tenía muchas cosquillas y que se reía a carcajada limpia según dónde la tocara, y ella encontró la marca de nacimiento con forma de nuez que yo tenía justo en el centro de la espalda. Pasamos casi una hora en remojo, dedicándonos besos interminables y caricias llenas de pasión hasta que finalmente nos atrevimos a salir envueltos en una nube de vapor. Después de secarnos nos metimos en la cama dispuestos a dormir aunque fuera un rato, y me sorprendió muchísimo el hecho de no querer separarme de Alice cuando se acurrucó a mi lado apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro y dejando su mano sobre mi pecho. Al contrario, pues rodeé su cuerpo con uno de mis brazos y entrelacé la mano que me quedaba libre con la que ella tenía en mi pecho.

—Jasper —murmuró con los ojos cerrados, a punto de quedarse dormida.

— ¿Qué?

—Mañana tenemos que hablar y resolver esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Tenía que ser así. Tenía que hablar con Alice largo y tendido para explicarle de principio a fin todo lo que había sucedido con Peter y lo que finalmente me había pasado a mí con ella. Era preciso que le contara que me costaba aceptarlo, pero que no me importaría pasar tiempo con ella para averiguar si realmente lo que sentía era lo que tanto temor me había provocado en el pasado por culpa de una mala experiencia.

Con esos pensamientos se me cerraron los ojos y acabé durmiéndome sin darme cuenta. El rostro desencajado de Peter apareció en mi cabeza y su voz llamándome traidor hizo que se me acelerara el corazón y que me faltara el aire. Quería decirle que no, que todo era un error y que se lo explicaría si me dejaba, pero la dichosa palabra me agobiaba sin dejar de resonar en mi mente. Me desperté intranquilo y sobresalté a Alice, que dio un respingo a mi lado y me miró medio dormida aún.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó frotándose los ojos e incorporándose lentamente en la cama.

Intenté recuperar el aire y normalizar los latidos de mi corazón. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y respiré hondo, dándome cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla y de que Peter no estaba ahí.

—Solo… un mal sueño —murmuré con la voz pastosa.

Alice me acarició el rostro con suavidad y después me besó en la mejilla, tumbándose de nuevo a mi lado. A pesar de que darme cuenta de que aquella pesadilla no era real me había aliviado, continuaba algo nervioso porque la palabra traidor seguía repitiéndose en mi mente de manera insistente. Para Peter podría ser un traidor, ¿y para Alice? ¿Qué sucedería si ella me consideraba un cerdo o un desgraciado por haberla engañado? Lo entendería porque era un cerdo y un desgraciado que la había engañado, pero el pensar que quizá jamás volveríamos a estar en aquella especie de burbuja íntima y perfecta me aterraba, por lo que la miré detenidamente, preocupado. Ella abrió un ojo al percibir que me movía y que la miraba, y después abrió el otro.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

Me humedecí los labios resecos y respiré hondo.

—Te necesito —admití sencillamente.

Alice entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo, pues se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y abrió los brazos para que pudiera situarme entre ellos y rodearla con los míos. Antes de nada saqué un preservativo del cajón que se había caído de la caja y lo dejé en la almohada. Después besé a Alice en la boca lentamente y dejé que me acariciara la espalda y los hombros, relajándome y haciéndome sentir vivo. La acaricié de la misma manera, disfrutando de su piel y de su cuerpo sin ninguna prisa. Aquella bien podía ser la última vez que hiciéramos el amor y quería hacerlo bien, grabando en mi mente su olor y su sabor. Tras ponerme el preservativo me coloqué entre sus piernas, y cuando me rodeó con ellas y me introduje en su cuerpo, me sentí en casa de nuevo.

.

.

.

Me despertó el sonido del teléfono, por lo que levanté la cabeza de la almohada. Con los ojos todavía cerrados esperé hasta que dejó de sonar y después volví a acomodarme junto al cuerpo de Alice, que tenía su espalda contra mi pecho y que dormía profundamente. Al cabo de un rato el mismo ruido me volvió a molestar por lo que, tras incorporarme lentamente, me dirigí al salón. Con los ojos medio cerrados aún miré quién era el que llamaba, y al ver que era Peter me desentendí del asunto. Era plenamente consciente de que tenía que hablar con él, pero lo haría al día siguiente cuando nos viéramos en la empresa. Antes tenía que hablar con Alice.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me lavé la cara, pues había mirado el reloj y ya eran las once menos cuarto de la mañana, así que ya no tenía mucho sentido volver a meterme en la cama. Cuando estuve más o menos despejado encendí mi teléfono móvil y vi que tenía casi diez llamadas y un sinfín de mensajes de Peter, por lo que suspiré. Tendría que esperar unas horas más, porque no me veía con corazón para hablar con él en esos momentos. Tras volver a apagar el móvil me dirigí a mi habitación y durante unos segundos contemplé a Alice, que dormía plácidamente de costado en mi cama, cubierta hasta el cuello con la sábana. Hasta ese momento no caí en la cuenta de que había permitido que se quedara toda la noche y que, además, habíamos dormido abrazados. No solía dormir con mis amantes, al menos no abrazado a ellas, y nunca durante toda la noche, pero con Alice… había sido distinto.

Había sido distinto desde que nuestros labios se tocaron por primera vez la tarde anterior. Alice no era como las demás, y aunque pensé que darme cuenta de ello me preocuparía, lo cierto era que no lo hacía. Ella era especial y, a pesar de mi insistente negativa a mantener ningún tipo de relación que no fuera sexual con ninguna mujer, quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar con Alice. No lo sabría si no lo intentaba, y desde luego quería hacerlo.

Me puse los pantalones y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas para dejar que durmiera. Habíamos pasado una noche un tanto movida y era normal que estuviera cansada.

Me preparé un café y me aseguré de que hubiera galletas y mermelada para cuando Alice se despertara, y después desayuné de pie, dándole vueltas a lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida en apenas unas horas. El sonido del timbre me descentró y me puso nervioso a la vez porque… ¿y si era Peter? De puntillas me acerqué a la puerta y eché un vistazo por la mirilla. El corazón se me detuvo al ver a mi amigo parado frente a mi puerta y tragué saliva con dificultad. Volvió a llamar al timbre con insistencia y después le dio unos golpes a la puerta directamente.

—Venga, tío, sé que estás ahí. ¡Levanta el culo de la cama de una vez, gandul! —alzó la voz, y para que no molestara a todo el edificio con sus gritos abrí la puerta de malas maneras y me lo encontré sonriendo—. Buenos días, desaparecido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté, nervioso, intentando mantenerlo fuera del piso. No obstante, él caminó hacia delante, entrando tranquilamente ajeno al malestar que acababa de instalarse en mí.

—Así me pagas el que me preocupe por ti, ¿eh? El viernes tu padre me comentó que tenías migraña y que no ibas a ir a trabajar. Te llamé ayer pero tenías el móvil apagado y no me respondiste a las llamadas del fijo. Te he llamado antes pero también has pasado de mí, así que he optado por hacerte una visita. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —me preguntó sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá.

—Eh… sí. Gracias por preocuparte.

—Nada, para eso estamos los amigos —aquella frase me sentó como un balde de agua helada y comencé a sentirme como un verdadero cabrón—. ¿No me vas a invitar a desayunar? —preguntó al ver que no le respondía—. Me vendría bien una taza de café.

—Sí, ¿por qué no nos lo tomamos fuera?

—Vaya, veo que se te fue rápido la migraña —comentó Peter entre risas, y me señaló la camiseta de mi pijama que había llevado Alice la noche anterior tirada en el suelo, cerca de la mesa donde continuaba el tarro del helado de vainilla completamente deshecho y la caja de preservativos—. ¿Continúa tu acompañante aquí o ya la has echado como a todas las demás?

No sabía qué responderle, pues todo estaba a punto de irse al garete si no encontraba pronto alguna manera de remediarlo.

— Hola, Peter —la voz de Alice me hizo palidecer, lo mismo que le sucedió a Peter cuando la vio saliendo de mi habitación. Gracias al cielo se había vestido, pero aun así el shock fue el mismo para ambos. Por lo visto ella era totalmente ajena a lo que su presencia acababa de provocar, pero de todas formas la culpa no era suya, sino total y exclusivamente mía—. ¿Qué tal estás?

Peter me miró con lentitud, dedicándome una mirada que me dejó helado en el sitio, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Él se puso en pie poco a poco y me encaró, apretando los puños a sus costados.

—Peter, yo… puedo explicarlo.

—Eres un hijo de puta —fueron sus únicas palabras justo antes de estrellar uno de sus puños contra mi barbilla. El golpe fue tan fuerte que me hizo trastabillar hacia atrás y asustó a Alice, que se tapó la boca con las manos, sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba presenciando—. No quiero saber nada más de ti —me dijo con la voz ronca, sobándose el puño, justo antes de darse la vuelta y de marcharse del piso dando un portazo.

Sabía que seguirle era inútil pues lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que hasta que no se le pasara el enfado sería imposible hablar con él. Sus palabras dichas a media voz me habían dolido mil veces más que si me hubiera gritado como un loco. Me palpé la barbilla y me di cuenta de que tenía el labio partido, pero aquel dolor no se comparaba en absoluto al que las palabras de Peter habían provocado. Alice se apresuró a acercarse a mí para asegurarse de que estaba bien pero yo me alejé de ella, siendo plenamente consciente de que el momento de ser sincero de una vez por todas había llegado.

—Dios mío, Jasper, ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué ha reaccionado de esa forma al verme? —preguntó Alice sin entender nada, con las manos temblorosas. Me las colocó en el rostro pero yo se las aparté con suavidad.

—Tengo algo que contarte… Algo que no te va a gustar.

Ella me miró con cautela, como si no supiera qué esperar.

—Vale.

—Tiene que ver con Peter y… también contigo. Y conmigo, claro. Pero antes de nada quiero que me escuches y que… intentes mantener la mente abierta, ¿vale?

—Sí.

Me senté en el sofá y Alice me imitó, colocándose a mi lado, mirándome con algo de temor.

—Hace unas semanas Peter me pidió un favor… porque está algo así como enamorado de ti —el rostro de Alice pasó de cauteloso a sorprendido en un instante—. Él es muy tímido y no se atrevía a acercarse a ti para hablarte, así que me pidió que lo hiciera yo para después presentaros.

En aquel instante Alice comprendió por dónde iban los tiros, pues en su cara pude ver que se debatía entre hablar o permanecer callada para escuchar toda la historia antes de decidir qué hacer conmigo. Optó por la segunda opción, por lo que proseguí:

—Esa era mi intención inicial: hablar un poco contigo y después presentaros de alguna manera, pero todo salió al revés. Aquella mañana fui a la tienda porque Peter estaba nervioso y quería conocerte ya, así que lo único que se me ocurrió para acelerar las cosas fue fingir que necesitaba comprar algo y decirte que él me había recomendado la tienda.

—Me mentiste —habló Alice con la voz entrecortada aunque con los labios apretados.

—Sí. Nada salió como esperaba… Por la tarde te acompañé a tu casa y cuando me propusiste subir me asustaron tanto las ganas que me entraron de decirte que sí que tuve que marcharme… Yo solo tenía que ser el intermediario entre Peter y tú, no meterme en medio —sacudí la cabeza—. Después, el lunes siguiente volví a la cafetería y a pesar de que no quería alargar las cosas solo me apetecía hablar contigo, y me invitaste a cenar y no pude negarme…

—Pero huiste de todas formas —me reprochó Alice sin mirarme.

—Sí… me di cuenta de algo que me asustó y no quise aceptarlo. El martes Peter se decidió a ir a la cafetería al fin y no pude hacer más que acompañarle para presentaros de una vez. Me dije que sería una especie de despedida tácita entre tú y yo, y así fue hasta que viniste ayer aquí. Sé que me he portado como un mal amigo y que te he mentido, pero nada ha salido como yo lo esperaba, Alice.

Ella continuaba sin mirarme, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si no supiera exactamente qué hacer.

—Te has portado mal con Peter y también conmigo —musitó, y cuando al fin me miró me percaté de que le brillaban los ojos—. Le has mentido a él y también me has mentido a mí.

—Lo sé, lo sé, y de verdad que lo siento mucho, pero… —quise explicarle, pero ella me interrumpió:

—Pero no te negaste a acostarte conmigo anoche.

—No fue así, Alice. No me negué, pero… —tenía razón, pero lo último que quería era que pensara que solo la había utilizado para saciar mi lujuria. No había sido así en absoluto.

—Has jugado conmigo durante todo este tiempo y has traicionado a tu mejor amigo —masculló en voz baja y con la voz temblorosa justo antes de levantarse del sofá.

—No, espera, por favor. Deja que te lo explique —casi le supliqué poniéndome en pie también.

—No tienes nada que explicarme, me ha quedado todo muy claro.

—No, crees que soy un cabrón por cómo me he portado y…

— ¡No sabes lo que creo y no sabes lo que siento! ¡No sabes nada! —gritó sin poder evitar que una lágrima le descendiera por la mejilla. Se la secó al instante, intentando serenarse—. Si lo hubieras sabido no me habrías mentido… O eso quiero creer.

—Alice, por favor, escúchame.

—No. Ya lo he hecho, y si sigo haciéndolo al final volveré a creerte y yo… necesito pensar en todo. Déjame en paz, por favor —se dirigió a la puerta, pero yo me negué a dejarla ir, por lo que corrí tras ella y la sujeté del brazo.

—No, Alice, por favor, por favor. No quiero que te vayas.

— ¿Y por qué no? Según ha dicho Peter antes, sueles echar a tus amantes de tu casa —aquellas palabras me detuvieron al instante. ¿Lo había oído? Joder—. Yo me voy sin que tengas que echarme, eso que te ahorras.

—No, ¡no quiero que te vayas! Tú eres diferente a ellas, Alice. Eso es lo que intento explicarte y tú no me dejas.

Ella solo sorbió por la nariz y respiró entrecortadamente sin mirarme. Era como si le doliera el hecho de hacerlo.

—Por eso mismo me voy… porque no quiero creerte cuando me digas que soy especial. Será otra mentira entre todas las demás —negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, viendo cómo se me escapaba de las manos como si fuera agua entre mis dedos—. Por favor, no vuelvas a la cafetería y tampoco a la tienda. No quiero volver a verte, Jasper. Será lo mejor para todos.

Abrió la puerta del piso y se marchó sin darme la oportunidad de decirle nada más. La escuché sollozar y quise echar a correr tras ella, pero parecía que mis pies se habían quedado clavados en el suelo.

Al final había sucedido… Había perdido a mi mejor amigo y acababa de perder a Alice, la única mujer por la que había sentido algo más que simple lujuria y que me había hecho sentir vivo por primera vez en muchos años.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno... Todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, que iba a ser inevitable... Y que ahora le toca sufrir a Jasper :( Sabéis que yo lo adoro pero en esta ocasión se lo merece. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Porque ahora Alice y Peter han descubierto todo el pastel en cero coma después de haber vivido en la inopia en todos los demás capítulos, jajajaja.**

 **¿Qué creéis que tiene que hacer Jasper? ¿O qué creéis que hará? Espero vuestras sugerencias/opiniones con muuuuuuuchas ansias. Y también deseo que os haya gustado el capítulo aunque "se nos haya acabado lo bueno".**

 **¿Nos leemos el viernes? XoXo**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 10-**

Me pasé la mayor parte del día intentando hablar con Peter. Lo llamé al móvil varias veces pero siempre me saltaba el contestador, por lo que también le dejé varios mensajes que supe que no escucharía. Llamé a su casa también, pero obviamente no me respondió, por lo que a eso de las ocho de la tarde dejé de intentarlo. Lo vería al día siguiente en el trabajo y lo enfrentaría tanto si le gustaba como si no. La barbilla se me había hinchado a causa del puñetazo y me había salido una herida en la comisura del labio, pero me dije que me lo merecía. Me había acostado con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado mi mejor amigo tras haberle prometido que lo ayudaría a conquistarla, y de alguna manera había jugado con Alice engañándola. No merecía tener en mi vida a ninguno de los dos, pero los necesitaba. Y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

A la mañana siguiente, tal como había supuesto, Peter no vino a mi despacho como hacía cada día. Por eso fui yo al suyo siendo consciente de que no me perdonaría con facilidad. Llamé a la puerta, pero como no recibí respuesta entré sin más miramientos, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por su parte. Estaba sentado tras su escritorio, tecleando rápidamente sin mirar la pantalla del ordenador.

—No pienso hablar contigo, así que puedes largarte.

—No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches.

—Ya he escuchado bastantes mentiras por tu parte. No quiero oír más.

Respiré hondo y me acerqué a su mesa, apoyando las manos planas en ella.

—Sé que me he portado como un auténtico cabrón, pero todo tiene una explicación.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues me importa una mierda.

—Estoy enamorado de Alice.

Ya lo había dicho. Era la primera vez que expresaba de aquella manera mis sentimientos y no había sido tan terrible como me lo había imaginado; simplemente me había sentido liberado. Tras decir aquella frase mi amigo dejó de teclear y me miró con seriedad, para después echarse a reír.

—Qué casualidad, ¿verdad? Hasta hacía un par de semanas la palabra amor te daba arcadas. Qué oportuno que justamente te hayas enamorado de la misma mujer de la que estoy enamorado yo.

—Peter, no la conoces.

—Ya te has ocupado tú de conocerla. Incluso te la has llevado a la cama.

Suspiré y después negué con la cabeza.

—Crees estar enamorado de ella, pero es solo una ilusión.

— ¿Y tú qué coño sabes de mis sentimientos? —exclamó poniéndose en pie de repente. Me sorprendió el hecho de oírle decir palabrotas, con lo correcto que era. Así de cabreado estaba—. Y además, ¿quién te crees que eres para darme lecciones de amor? Tú, que te has pasado siete años acostándote con mujeres para luego echarlas de tu cama como si fuesen basura, ¿ahora vas a venir a darme lecciones a mí?

—Nunca he tratado mal a una mujer, lo único que sucedía era que no quería nada serio con ninguna de ellas.

—Ya, pero con Alice sí lo quieres, ¿no?

—Sí. Sé que te cuesta creerme, pero es así.

—No me jodas, Jasper… Se suponía que ibas a ayudarme, y en vez de eso te has acostado con ella.

—Nada salió como lo planeé. Te juro que intenté alejarme de Alice, te lo juro. Cuando me di cuenta de que me pasaba algo con ella quise decirte que iba a dejar el plan, pero todo salió al revés. Y… fue ella la que vino a mi casa el sábado, yo no pretendía que pasara nada de esto. Solo… no pude resistirme.

Peter permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente me miró y habló:

— ¿Ella también está enamorada de ti?

—No lo sé. Pero me gustaría averiguarlo… aunque lo cierto es que ahora también me odia.

—Porque la engañaste.

—Sí.

—Supongo que eso es también culpa mía, y me sabe mal por ella.

—Sé que es mucho pedir, pero me gustaría que me perdonaras —le dije en voz baja—. Me he portado como un auténtico capullo, pero en ningún momento hice nada con la intención de herirte.

Peter asintió en silencio.

—Las cosas no han salido como ninguno de los dos esperaba, ¿verdad?

—Eso parece.

Mi amigo suspiró.

—Quiero perdonarte, Jasper, de verdad que sí. Te aprecio muchísimo porque eres mi mejor amigo, pero aún no puedo hacerlo. Sigo teniendo ganas de golpearte.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Estás en tu derecho. Sé que será difícil que consigamos tener una relación como la de antes, pero pondré todo mi empeño porque así sea.

—Solo… dame tiempo. Soy consciente de que la culpa no es solo tuya; yo tendría que haber sido más atrevido y hablar directamente con Alice sin meterte en medio, y si las cosas han salido así es porque obviamente ella siente algo por ti —Peter sacudió la cabeza—. Dame tiempo, por favor.

—De acuerdo. Ya nos veremos, Peter.

Salí del despacho algo más tranquilo. Aún no me había perdonado, pero por lo menos le había dicho lo que quería decirle y había sido sincero con él, que era lo que más deseaba. Era el turno de ser sincero con Alice, aunque era consciente de que ella no me pondría las cosas tan sencillas.

.

.

.

Aquel día desayuné solo y más tarde comí con mi padre, que quería saber cómo me encontraba de la migraña y que se preocupó al ver mi barbilla hinchada y mi labio herido. Le expliqué que había sido un accidente doméstico que no tenía más importancia y pareció creérselo, por lo que dejé estar el tema. No había hablado con él desde el sábado y mi madre había estado preocupada, así que hablamos largo y tendido a pesar de que no le conté nada ni sobre Alice ni sobre Peter. Antes de nada quería solucionarlo, después ya llegaría el tiempo de las explicaciones.

Alice me había dicho que no regresara a la cafetería, pero de alguna manera tenía que pedirle perdón, así que por la tarde me dirigí al Queen Anne Café pero no entré. Me aseguré de que Alice estaba allí dentro ajena a mi presencia y después me metí por el callejón que había justo al lado del establecimiento. Allí se encontraba la puerta trasera, por donde Alice o su hermana salían para tirar la basura. No estaba seguro de cuándo la tiraban, imaginaba que al final de cada jornada, además de que me arriesgaba a no encontrarme con Alice, sino con su hermana, pero me dije que qué más daba. De perdidos al río.

Esperé durante casi una hora y cuarto, intentando aclarar en mi mente qué iba a decirle cuando la viera, si es que la veía, y de repente se abrió la puerta y por ella apareció Alice, que se detuvo en el instante en el que me vio, pálida.

—Hola —fue lo único que atiné a decir.

Tardó en responderme, pues primero tiró la bolsa de basura al cubo correspondiente y después se sacudió las manos en el delantal.

—Te pedí que no vinieras.

—Tenía que hacerlo… Tengo que decirte muchas cosas.

—Ya te dije ayer que no quiero oírlas, así que… adiós, Jasper.

Hizo el ademán de entrar dentro del establecimiento de nuevo, pero se lo impedí sujetándola del brazo. No hice presión alguna porque no quería obligarla a nada, pero necesitaba que me escuchara.

—Por favor, espera. Por favor —casi le supliqué cuando de un tirón se zafó de mi agarre. Sin embargo, se quedó quieta aguantando la puerta para que no se le cerrara y comenzó a hablar mirándome fijamente:

—No te quiero escuchar por una razón. Ayer me dijiste que la primera vez que te propuse subir a mi casa rechazaste mi propuesta porque te dieron miedo las ganas que te entraron de decirme que sí… Y después, también me dijiste que la noche que cenamos juntos te marchaste de aquella forma porque te diste cuenta de algo que te asustó…

—Precisamente de eso… —empecé a hablar, pero ella me calló con un movimiento de su mano:

—Yo no quiero estar con alguien que tenga miedo de estar conmigo ni de sus sentimientos hacia mí. No quiero a alguien que se pase el tiempo analizando lo que siente por mí porque tiene miedo de sentir demasiado, ni que se asuste de quererme… Solo quiero a alguien que me quiera por cómo soy, Jasper —me confesó sencillamente.

—Alice, yo…

—Lo siento, pero eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte. Por favor, te lo pido de verdad, no vuelvas. Olvídate de mí… te será muy fácil hacerlo con cualquier otra mujer.

Sin dejarme decir nada más entró de nuevo en la cafetería y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándome fuera.

Joder.

Bueno, era consciente de que no iba a ser fácil, pero también era consciente de que si quería que Alice me perdonara me tocaría ser perseverante e insistente, por mucho que ella me pidiera que dejara de serlo. Tenía un plan en mente, algo sencillo pero sincero, e iba a hacerlo, pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien… Alguien que, por alguna razón, no parecía sentir demasiado aprecio por mí.

Me quedé en el callejón hasta que vi a Alice salir de la cafetería a las ocho y diez. Se subió en un coche, imaginaba que era el suyo y que finalmente lo había ido a recoger del mecánico, y arrancó. Cuando estuve seguro de que se había marchado y de que no iba a volver entré en la cafetería y sin vacilar me dirigí a la barra. Cynthia, la hermana de Alice, se encontraba allí mirándome como si fuera un insecto asqueroso.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —me preguntó mordazmente aunque en voz baja.

— ¿Así trata a sus clientes? Vaya.

—Sé que eres tú el motivo por el que mi hermana ha estado tan apenada hoy, así que no me vengas con milongas.

Decidí que no me importaba que me tuteara, simplemente necesitaba su ayuda.

—Supongo que te habrá contado lo que sucedió, y aunque me encantaría darte mi versión para que no me condenes tan deprisa, no tengo mucho tiempo. Por eso te diré que estoy enamorado de tu hermana y que necesito decírselo de alguna manera.

Cynthia parpadeó seguidamente, sorprendida lo más seguro por mi franqueza, y después sacudió la cabeza.

—Pues ve y díselo, es así de fácil.

— ¿Por qué te crees que estoy aquí? He intentado decírselo antes, pero como me imaginaba no ha querido escucharme, al contrario. Lo bueno que tengo es que soy un hombre con recursos…

—Y que eres de lo más modesto, desde luego —apuntó ella achicando los ojos, pero la ignoré.

—…Y tengo un plan B. Aquí es donde entras tú. Necesito tu ayuda.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero yo no estoy de tu parte, sino de la de Alice.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que me imaginaba.

—Ya me lo supongo, y me alegra saber que Alice te tiene para protegerla, pero yo no quiero hacerle daño… no más del que ya le he hecho. Quiero hacerla feliz y quiero que se dé cuenta de que puede serlo conmigo. En estos días la he conocido mejor y creo que es una mujer formidable con la que quiero pasar mucho tiempo y compartirlo todo. Pero no podré hacerlo si no me deja, y no me dejará si no me perdona y me da otra oportunidad. Así que te lo pido por favor, Cynthia… Ayúdame.

Su hermana pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos en los que estuvo mirando fijamente la barra. Al cabo de un tiempo alzó la cabeza y me miró:

—Solo he visto a mi hermana enamorada una vez y… Dios, espero no estar equivocándome, en ese tiempo nunca la vi tan desilusionada como la he visto hoy, así que me imagino que ella también debe de sentir algo por ti. Ahora, escúchame bien: te voy a ayudar, pero como vuelvas a hacerle daño te juro que te cortaré en rodajas y se las serviré de desayuno, ¿te ha quedado claro? —Parpadeé seguidamente, algo asustado, y asentí en silencio, temeroso de abrir la boca. Esa mujer daba verdadero miedo—. Vale. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—De momento, darme su número de móvil.

—No te va a responder, Romeo.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero lo necesito para algo más.

Cynthia suspiró y sacó su teléfono móvil para darme el número de Alice. No sabía con certeza si estaba enamorada de mí, pero era consciente de que algo por mí sentía. Por eso lo que iba a hacer sería reconquistarla como solía hacerse en los viejos tiempos: sacando el romántico que había en mí.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Os dejo hoy un capítulo algo más cortito que espero que os guste mucho. Me voy rapidito porque está a punto de estallarme la cabeza (resfriados otoñales, qué le vamos a hacer...).  
**

 **¡Nos leemos el lunes! XoXo**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 11-**

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue encender el ordenador y buscar canciones y canciones de The Beatles y de George Harrison. Según mi padre, nadie escribía canciones de amor como los viejos rockeros, y aunque había muchísimos más rockeros y un sinfín de canciones de amor en el mundo, sabía que acertaría seguro con las de The Beatles y George Harrison. Me pasé horas escuchando canciones y leyendo y releyendo letras hasta que di con unas cuantas que me parecieron, simplemente, perfectas. Había una que no era ni de The Beatles ni de George Harrison, pero de todas formas la letra le iba que ni pintada a lo que quería decirle a Alice, por lo que pensé que no importaba.

La primera parte de mi plan consistía en enviarle un mensaje al móvil, y eso hice tras pensar detenidamente en lo que iba a decirle. Algo sencillo pero contundente:

" _Sé que no quieres escucharme, pero necesito que lo sepas… 'Never seen such a beautiful girl… Got me shaking inside calling on me from deep within her eyes. And when I saw the way that she smiled at me I knew it there and then that she was A-1. And then I felt the way she was touching me was something I had known I was waiting upon…'* George Harrison sabía de lo que hablaba, y yo también. Jasper_.".

Esperé y esperé una respuesta que no llegó, pero ya me lo había supuesto. Alice no iba a caer rendida a mis pies solo por escribirle la letra de una de las canciones de George Harrison, pero no iba a rendirme. Mi plan no había terminado, solo acababa de comenzar.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente recibí una visita en mi despacho que no me esperaba para nada. Sonó mi teléfono, y como me imaginaba que se trataba de alguno de mis clientes, respondí con normalidad.

— ¿Diga?

— _Hola, Jasper, soy Ángela_ —era la secretaria—. _Ha venido una chica que quiere hablar contigo. Le he dicho que podía subir sin pensar que quizá estabas reunido…_

—No, no lo estoy, no te preocupes. ¿Quién es esa chica?

— _Pues no la conozco… Es delgada, tiene el pelo corto…_ _Algo tímida. No me ha dicho para qué te necesitaba_ —en mi cabeza saltaron todas las alarmas. ¿No sería Alice?

— ¿Y me dices que ya está subiendo? —justamente en ese momento el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando mi puerta me sobresaltaron—. Ya está aquí, Ángela. Gracias. Colgué sin darle tiempo a responderme y, tras peinarme un poco, le indiqué a la persona de fuera que podía entrar. No era Alice, como ya me había ilusionado, sino que se trataba de Charlotte, la amiga de Peter.

—Hola, Jasper —me saludó con timidez, quedándose parada al lado de la puerta una vez que se cerró. Había ido a tomar algo con ella y con Peter en diversas ocasiones y me había parecido siempre una chica muy correcta y agradable aunque muy callada. No entendía de qué podía querer hablar conmigo—. Espero no molestar.

—Hola, Charlotte. No, tranquila, en absoluto molestas. Siéntate, por favor —le pedí señalándole las sillas que había frente a mi escritorio—. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No, gracias, no me voy a quedar mucho rato —me respondió mientras tomaba asiento.

—Bueno, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

Se toqueteó las manos con nerviosismo y después suspiró.

—Yo… quería hablarte sobre Peter. En realidad… preguntarte algo sobre él.

Fruncí el ceño.

—El despacho de Peter está al final de este pasillo… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él directamente?

—Porque no me atrevo. Me está costando mucho hablar contigo, Jasper, pero… tú le conoces más que nadie.

No estaba entendiendo nada de nada.

—Sí, pero no sé en qué puedo ayudarte yo.

—Ayer estuve con él por la tarde. Me llamó porque necesitaba hablar de algo importante, y la verdad es que me sorprendió que quisiera hablarlo conmigo en vez de contigo. Hasta que me contó lo sucedido y entendí por qué no quería hablar contigo.

—Así que te lo ha contado —farfullé, sin saber exactamente cómo me hacía sentir eso.

—Sí. Me explicó el plan que ideasteis para que Peter conociera a Alice, lo que sucedió entre esa chica y tú, y lo que sintió Peter cuando se enteró. No he venido a juzgarte de ninguna manera, Jasper. Yo no soy la más indicada para hablar sobre sentimientos, sobre mentir y estar confundido. Solo quería preguntarte… si crees que Peter está realmente enamorado de ella.

Las palabras de Charlotte me sorprendieron enormemente, y sobretodo me sorprendió el hecho de que se sonrojara como lo hizo después.

—Pues… —me aclaré la garganta en un intento por aclarar mi mente—. No me siento muy bien hablando de los sentimientos de los demás pero, sinceramente, creo que no. Solo ha hablado con ella una vez, quizá dos… Mi opinión es que está enamorado de la Alice que él ha creado en su mente.

El cuerpo de Charlotte se relajó visiblemente.

—Y… ¿crees que yo podría…? —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Suele hablar de mí?

—Suele hacerlo, sí. Fíjate que cuando yo le decía que fuera a la cafetería alguna tarde para conocer a Alice siempre me decía que no porque había quedado contigo antes. Me refiero a que si realmente estuviera enamorado de Alice, preferiría ir a verla a ella antes que estar contigo, sin ánimo de ofender.

Por el contrario, Charlotte sonrió, radiante, sorprendiéndome todavía más.

—Llevo años enamorada de él, Jasper —me confesó mirando fijamente la mesa que nos separaba—. Creo que es hora de que haga algo al respecto.

Abrí la boca pero no surgió de ella ningún sonido. No estaba del todo seguro de haber oído bien, pero las mejillas sonrojadas de Charlotte no dejaban lugar a dudas.

— ¿Tú…? —farfullé.

—Sí —se encogió de hombros—. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie… Peter y yo solemos vernos una vez a la semana, a veces dos, para ponernos al día de nuestras cosas. Ya sabes que nos hicimos muy amigos en la facultad —esperó hasta que asentí en silencio, aún sorprendido—. Hace un mes, más o menos, me explicó que estaba enamorado de la camarera que solía atendernos en el Queen Anne Café y… me sentí fatal. No es que crea que siente algo por mí, pero si yo le hubiera explicado mis sentimientos antes… no sé…

— ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo? —intervine cuando vi que le temblaban los labios.

—Claro.

—Siempre he pensado que haríais una gran pareja. Cuando os veo juntos me doy cuenta de que ambos sois felices el uno junto al otro a pesar de que Peter es un cazurro y no se da cuenta de que te tiene delante. Creo que lo mejor para ambos es que des tú el paso… porque conozco a Peter y él no lo va a dar. Tuve que ser yo el que hablara antes con Alice para que pudieran conocerse y fíjate cómo ha acabado todo…

— ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

—Sí. Y sé que no me va a perdonar fácilmente… pero continuaré insistiendo.

—Seguro que al final conseguirás arreglar las cosas con ella. Ahora más que nunca creo que es importante luchar por lo que de verdad queremos y… eso voy a hacer. Si Peter me dice que no, pues… —se encogió de hombros—. Al menos lo habré intentado.

—Me alegro de que pienses así…

En ese instante ambos escuchamos que alguien golpeaba la puerta, y a continuación esta se abrió, apareciendo Peter por ella.

—Jasper, necesito los informes de… —se quedó callado al ver a Charlotte allí, y después me miró a mí con una interrogación en el rostro—. Charlotte, hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella me miró de reojo y después se puso en pie lentamente.

—Necesitaba que Jasper me aclarara algo y… ya que lo ha hecho, ahora necesito hablar contigo.

Al ver que yo sobrara allí en medio me levanté deprisa de mi silla y me puse la chaqueta.

—Yo he de ir a un sitio, podéis quedaros en mi despacho. Peter, los informes están al lado de la fotocopiadora. Charlotte, mucha suerte —le deseé guiñándole un ojo justo antes de marcharme casi corriendo de allí. Por el bien de todos esperaba que Peter abriera los ojos y comprendiera que los sentimientos de Charlotte por él eran sinceros.

Aprovechando aquel descanso fortuito pensé que podía continuar con mi plan para reconquistar a Alice, por lo que me subí a mi coche y puse rumbo de nuevo hacia la cafetería. Como sabía que por las mañanas no había peligro de que Alice me encontrara allí, entré tranquilamente y me dirigí a la barra en la que se encontraba Cynthia.

— ¿Otra vez tú? —me saludó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vuelvo a necesitar tu ayuda.

— ¿No te sirvió su número de móvil?

—Sabía que no me iba a contestar, pero no me voy a rendir a la primera de cambio.

Cynthia solo suspiró.

— ¿Ahora qué necesitas?

—Que dejes esto en algún lugar en el que ella lo encuentre o que se lo des, pero sin decirle que es mío —le pedí entregándole un papel doblado—. Preferiblemente esta tarde. Quiero ver su reacción.

— ¿Por qué no se lo das tú?

—Es todo parte del plan.

—Qué pesado eres. En fin, haré lo que pueda.

—Gracias.

—Que conste que solo lo hago porque quiero que Alice sea feliz. Por ti no estoy haciendo nada —me aclaró su hermana, y yo solo pude sonreír.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes.

.

.

.

Regresé a la empresa nervioso, deseando que llegara pronto la tarde para ver la reacción de Alice al leer la nota. Entonces me pregunté qué habría pasado entre Peter y Charlotte, por lo que cuando llegué a la planta en la que se encontraban nuestros despachos, en vez de ir al mío fui al de mi amigo. Deseando que estuviera solo, golpeé la puerta con los nudillos y a continuación entré. Estaba solo y parecía ausente.

—Hola, Peter.

—Tú ahora no, Jasper.

—Perdona, no quiero molestar. ¿Has encontrado los informes? —pregunté, encontrando en aquellos papeles la excusa perfecta para estar allí.

—No has venido por eso.

Se me había olvidado que Peter me conocía como a la palma de su mano.

—Lo cierto es que no. ¿Has… hablado con Charlotte?

—Más bien ella ha hablado conmigo, casi no me ha dejado abrir la boca —me explicó sin mirarme, nervioso—. Está enamorada de mí.

—Ya… Me lo ha contado antes.

—No tenía ni idea…

—No quiero que te enfades conmigo más de lo que ya estás pero… deberías ir al oftalmólogo—. Peter me fulminó con la mirada y yo alcé los brazos en un gesto conciliador—. Lo siento, pero se nota que le gustas. No sabía que estaba enamorada de ti, pero obviamente algo de tilín le haces, y se nota.

Mi amigo bufó y se pasó las manos por el rostro.

—No puedo creerlo.

— ¿Tú qué le has dicho?

—Pues casi nada, estaba nerviosa y agitada, y cuando me lo ha confesado me ha dejado tan sorprendido que apenas he podido articular palabra. Luego me ha dicho que me daría tiempo para que pensara en mis sentimientos por ella y que… ya hablaríamos.

— ¿Y… qué sientes por ella?

Peter me miró durante unos segundos en silencio.

—No lo sé. La quiero, claro que la quiero, pero no sé si como ella desea que la quiera… O como se merece que un hombre la quiera. Solo sé que no quiero perderla. De no haber sido por ella en estas últimas semanas… Ayer estuvimos juntos por la tarde y le hablé de ti, de Alice, de todo… Y me ayudó mucho, siempre lo hace. Y me da consejos, cuando le expliqué lo que sentía por Alice… —se quedó mudo al instante—. Dios, no dejaba de hablarle de Alice, seguro que le hice mucho daño con ese tema… —me miró de nuevo, casi suplicante—. ¿Qué hago, Jasper?

—Lo siento, pero no te puedo ayudar. No soy yo quien debe decirte qué hacer, ese eres tú. Siempre he pensado que Charlotte y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro, pero es solo mi opinión. Tú eres el único que sabe lo que sientes por ella… Y eso debería ser suficiente para saber qué debes hacer a continuación.

Pareció pensárselo durante unos instantes y, después, casi con violencia, se puso en pie.

—Tengo que hablar con ella —con rapidez se puso la chaqueta y se acercó a mí—. Te perdono, Jasper. Pero no me arrepiento de haberte golpeado.

Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo, feliz de oír aquellas palabras.

—Me lo merecía, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—He estado tan ciego… y lo de Alice ha sido culpa mía, si de verdad hubiera estado enamorado de ella no te habría pedido a ti que…

—Peter, ya no importa —le aseguré colocando mi mano en su hombro—. Ve a buscar a Charlotte y aclarad las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Sí. Gracias, Jazz. Nos vemos luego —se despidió de mí justo antes de salir escopeteado de su despacho.

Esperaba que mi amigo consiguiera encontrar el verdadero amor junto a Charlotte y que al menos ellos pudieran ser felices juntos.

Por la tarde, nada más salir de la empresa, me dirigí a la cafetería esperando que Cynthia le entregara a Alice la nota. La había escrito aquella mañana y había copiado en ella un fragmento de una canción de Cher que expresaba de manera perfecta lo que sentía en aquellos momentos y lo que deseaba decirle a Alice. Llegué a la cafetería y, tras aparcar, me escondí detrás de una maceta enorme que había enfrente del aparador del establecimiento, intentando que Alice no me viera. La localicé al instante yendo de acá para allá atendiendo a los clientes y tuve que reprimir las ganas que me entraron de acercarme a ella para abrazarla. Pero no, tenía que ser paciente y aguantarme.

Cuando vi a Cynthia empecé a hacerle señales con las manos, intentando por todos los medios que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Los transeúntes que pasaban a mi lado por la calle se me quedaban mirando entre sorprendidos y asustados, seguramente pensando que era un perturbado, pero no les hice caso. La hermana de Alice me vio unos minutos después, y yo le pedí a través de señales que le diera la nota de una vez. Me habría encantado escuchar lo que le decía, pero era imposible, así que no aparté un ojo de Alice, que miró a Cynthia cuando esta la llamó y le entregó el papel doblado que le había dado yo por la mañana. Alice frunció el ceño mirando la nota, y durante un segundo temí que la tirara a la basura sin leerla siquiera.

Para mi suerte no fue así, sino que la desdobló lentamente y la leyó con atención:

" _Esta vez no me han inspirado ni The Beatles, ni George Harrison, pero esta canción no puede expresar mejor mis sentimientos:_ ' _If I could turn back time, if I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay… I don't know why I did the things I did, I don't know why I said the things I said, I didn't really mean to hurt you, I didn't wanna see you go. I know I made you cry… Too strong to tell you I was sorry. Too proud to tell you I was wrong, I know that I was blind…'** Perdóname. Jasper."_

Cuando terminó de leerla pude ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, pero desapareció tan rápido como surgió. Acto seguido levantó la cabeza y buscó por toda la cafetería, intentando encontrarme. Pero no me iba a ver, al menos esa era mi intención. La vi hablando con Cynthia, seguramente preguntándole qué estaba ocurriendo allí, pero su hermana se limitó a negar rotundamente con la cabeza sin abrir la boca. Se lo agradecí muchísimo. De momento el plan iba viento en popa.

* * *

* Nunca he visto una chica tan bonita, me tiene temblando por dentro llamándome desde las profundidades de sus ojos. Y cuando vi la forma en que ella me sonrió, supe en ese momento que era única. Y entonces sentí el modo en que me estaba tocando, era algo que sabía que yo estaba esperando. **( _Beautiful girl_ , George Harrison, 1976).**

** Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, si pudiera encontrar una manera retiraría las palabras que te hicieron daño y te quedarías. No sé por qué hice las cosas que hice, no sé por qué dije las cosas que dije, realmente no pretendía herirte, no quería verte marchar. Sé que te hice llorar… Demasiado fuerte para decirte que lo sentía. Demasiado orgulloso para decirte que estaba equivocado, sé que estaba ciego… **( _If I could turn back time_ , Cher, 1989).**

* * *

 **¡Hola! He de confesar que me encanta leer vuestros reviews porque unas estáis a favor de Jasper y pensáis que Alice es una melodramática y otras estáis a favor de Alice, queriendo que Jasper sufra, jajajaja. Yo admito que estoy a favor y en contra de ambos porque cada uno tiene lo suyo (pero mi opinión no cuenta porque se supone que "son mis personajes" (no míos porque son de la Meyer, pero ya me entendéis xD)).**

 **Pero bueno, admito que Peter y Charlotte me encantan. Son los más racionales de esta historia, para qué vamos a mentir, y creo que merecen ser felices juntos, ¿o no? ;) No digo nada, dejaré que lo leáis en el próximo capítulo. Y hablando de eso, a la historia solo le quedan dos capítulos para terminar (al final no cumplí lo de "menos de 10" pero sí lo de "menos de 15", jajajaja).**

 **Y nada, me voy ya que me enrollo demasiado. Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy y que me lo digáis con vuestros reviews. ¿Nos leemos el jueves? XoXo**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 12-**

Apenas dormí por la noche pensando en Alice, en el plan y en lo que aún me quedaba por hacer. También pensé en Peter y en Charlotte, pues no sabía qué habría sucedido entre esos dos, pero me dije que seguramente lo averiguaría al día siguiente. Me parecía imposible lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida en apenas dos semanas… Había pasado de ser un témpano de hielo en lo que al amor se refiere para convertirme en un hombre enamorado pidiendo que le correspondieran. Antes, aquello me habría parecido ridículo, pero en aquellos instantes no había nada que quisiera más que Alice me perdonara y me diera una oportunidad. No sabía si funcionaríamos como pareja, pero quería intentarlo. No había querido intentarlo con nadie hasta que llegó Alice, algo tenía que significar.

Por la mañana, cuando entré en mi despacho me encontré a Peter sentado en una de las sillas que había frente a mi escritorio, repiqueteando sus manos en los reposabrazos de la misma.

—Buenos días —lo saludé dejando la chaqueta en el perchero y sentándome en mi silla.

—Hola —me devolvió el saludo sonriente. Al ver que no volvía a abrir la boca, suspiré:

—Bueno, ¿me vas a contar las novedades o voy a tener que suplicar?

—Estaría bien que suplicaras…

Rodé los ojos y después sonreí al ver a mi amigo hacerlo también. Parecía estar de buen humor.

—Venga ya, pesado. ¿Cómo fue con Charlotte?

—Pues… bien. Comimos juntos. Al principio apenas nos dijimos nada porque tanto ella como yo estábamos muy nerviosos, pero después me armé de valor y le pedí perdón por haber estado tan ciego y por no haberme dado cuenta de que lo que tenía delante era mucho mejor que lo que me rodeaba.

Abrí mucho los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

—Mira qué romántico nos ha salido el muchacho.

Peter se echó a reír y se le pusieron rojas las orejas.

—Lo vamos a intentar. Creo que debemos darnos una oportunidad… para ver a dónde nos lleva todo esto.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de oír eso, Peter. Tanto tú como Charlotte os lo merecéis.

—Sí. No sé cómo pude dejarme deslumbrar como lo hice por Alice, sin ni siquiera conocerla.

—Alice tiene ese poder —murmuré mirándome las manos con atención.

Peter me miró, afligido.

—Seguro que sí, pero al final entendí que no estaba hecha para mí. En cambio, parece ser perfecta para ti.

Sonreí levemente y me encogí de hombros.

—Ahora es ella la que tiene que darse cuenta de ello.

—Lo hará… tarde o temprano. Si quieres puedo hablar con ella y explicarle…

—Te lo agradezco, Peter, pero he terminado con el tema de los intermediarios. La culpa fue mía, y yo lo arreglaré. Además, tú ya tienes bastante con recuperar todo el tiempo que habéis perdido Charlotte y tú.

Mi amigo volvió a sonrojarse y le entró la risa tonta.

—Lo cierto es que empezamos a recuperarlo ayer —admitió, más feliz que unas castañuelas.

Yo no pude hacer más que reírme entre dientes.

—Por eso estás tan contento hoy, bribón. ¿Ahora me crees cuando te decía que el sexo alegra la vida?

—Sí, tenías toda la razón. Y si lo puedes compartir con una persona especial…

—Te hace tocar el cielo —terminé la frase por él, pensando en lo verídica que era, pues con ninguna otra mujer llegué a sentir lo que sentí cuando estaba con Alice.

— ¿Quién es el romántico ahora?

Peter y yo nos echamos a reír a carcajadas, y fue entonces cuando comprendí lleno de felicidad que nuestra relación volvía a ser la misma de antes.

.

.

.

Aproveché a la hora del desayuno para salir de la empresa y para dirigirme a una de las floristerías más reconocidas de la ciudad. Una vez allí encargué una docena de rosas rojas, las más bonitas que tuvieran, acompañadas de una nota que escribí de mi puño y letra. Les pedí que las llevaran a la tienda en la que trabajaba Alice por las mañanas, y que lo ideal sería que lo hicieran en aquel preciso momento. Me dijeron que tardarían unos veinte minutos en preparar el ramo y que en una media hora o así se lo entregarían, por lo que, tras pagar las flores, salí de la tienda y en mi coche me dirigí a la tienda de Alice. No iba a entrar, iba a ver el espectáculo desde mi vehículo porque era preciso que no me viera hasta que mi plan hubiese acabado. Pero claro que quería ver su cara al recibir el ramo de rosas. Era un cliché, lo sabía, y quizá si le diera la oportunidad Alice me colocaría el ramo de sombrero, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Aparqué el coche lo bastante lejos como para que Alice no reparara en mi presencia, pero lo bastante cerca como para que pudiera ver su rostro al recibir el ramo. Estaba sola en la tienda, pues daba la sensación que no entraba mucha gente, pero Alice iba de acá para allá ordenando y limpiando las estanterías sin descanso. Al cabo de un rato el repartidor de la tienda de flores aparcó el coche frente al establecimiento y, tras asegurarse de que la dirección que le había dado era la correcta, entró, consiguiendo que Alice lo mirara con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Le entregó el ramo de flores (que había quedado precioso, todo hay que decirlo) y le aclaró algo, seguramente que entre todos esos pétalos había una nota que tenía que leer. El repartidor se marchó pocos segundos después y yo vi a Alice contemplando con detenimiento las rosas, buscando entre ellas la nota que le había dejado. Cuando dio con el sobre que la contenía, lo separó de las flores y dejó estas encima del mostrador. A continuación sacó la nota y la leyó mordiéndose los labios:

"' _Woman, please let me explain I never meant to cause you sorrow or pain. So let me tell you again and again and again… I love you.'* Nunca te lo había dicho antes, pero es cierto. Jasper_."

Para escribir aquella nota había sido John Lennon quien me había inspirado, y había agradecido enormemente sus palabras sencillas pero claras. Era la primera vez que le decía a Alice que la quería, y era consciente de que habría sido mejor decírselo cara a cara, pero no me lo habría permitido. La vi leer la nota una y otra vez, para después pasarse la mano por el rostro. Decidí que ya había visto bastante y que si continuaba allí al final me descubriría. Por eso arranqué el coche y me marché de allí sintiendo que de momento iba por buen camino.

.

.

.

La última parte de mi plan la llevaría a cabo al día siguiente por la tarde, pero volvería a necesitar la ayuda de Cynthia. Por eso, a la hora del desayuno del miércoles volví a ir a la cafetería aprovechando que Alice estaba en la tienda. Después de acercarme a la barra y de recibir la típica mirada mordaz de Cynthia, le sonreí.

— ¿Aún no te has cansado?

—Mi plan no ha terminado, si todo va bien lo hará esta tarde… Pero vuelvo a necesitar tu ayuda.

Me dije que lo más probable era que Alice le hubiera comentado a su hermana lo del ramo de rosas y que le hubiera explicado cómo se sentía al respecto… Pero no. Lo mejor para mí sería no saber nada de lo que pensaba Alice, al menos hasta que el plan hubiera finalizado. Si se daba el caso de que estaba funcionando, me confiaría y quizá no me esforzaría como iba a hacerlo aun sin saber nada de los sentimientos de Alice.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres?

Era consciente de que lo que iba a pedirle era algo precipitado y que corría el riesgo de que Cynthia se negara en absoluto, pero si había llegado hasta allí no podía dejar el plan a medias.

—Necesito saber si… tienes una copia de las llaves del piso de Alice.

Cynthia se puso muy seria y me fulminó con la mirada al instante.

— ¿Tú estás majara?

—Ya sé que suena raro, pero necesito entrar en su casa solo durante unos minutos.

— ¿Te crees que te voy a dar las llaves del piso de mi hermana para que entres a tus anchas? No vas listo ni nada, majo.

—No le voy a hacer nada malo, te lo juro. No la voy a asesinar, ni a violar, ni la voy a esperar desnudo en su cama.

—Por favor, haz que se me vaya esa imagen de la cabeza.

—Cynthia, es la última parte de mi plan y la más importante. Si quieres déjamelas ahora y te las traigo en media hora.

— ¿Y cómo sabré que no vas a hacerte una copia para tenderle una trampa a Alice?

—No soy ningún asesino, solo tengo que dejar una nota en su casa. Te juro que solo es eso. Por favor, Cynthia.

— ¿Sabes que me das grima?

—Ya lo sé, y sé que no te caigo bien, pero quiero a tu hermana, la quiero de verdad, y necesito las llaves de su piso. Estaré allí solo cinco minutos, nada más.

Cythia resopló y, tras pensárselo durante unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y se marchó al almacén. Volvió al cabo de un par de minutos con unas llaves en la mano.

—Espero que valga la pena y que mi hermana te perdone, porque yo no puedo aguantarte más.

— ¿Y qué pasará si me perdona y al cabo de unos años nos casamos? Tú y yo seremos cuñados formalmente.

—Quizá cuando me dé cuenta de que realmente la quieres y os vea juntos te acepte. Hasta entonces te tendré entre ceja y ceja —me aclaró antes de ponerme las llaves en la mano—. Las quiero de vuelta en menos de una hora.

—De acuerdo… Alice no va a comer a su casa, ¿no?

—No, viene aquí cada día o va a casa de nuestra madre.

—Genial. Gracias, Cynthia.

—Sí, sí…

Me marché de allí sonriendo, deseando que la última parte del plan funcionara a la perfección. Al llegar al edificio de Alice saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta para después subir en el ascensor. La última vez que estuve de allí me marché despavorido, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Aquella vez volvía para conquistar a Alice… ¿quién iba a decírmelo?

Entré en su piso con algo de incomodidad, pues a pesar de todo sentía que estaba invadiendo su privacidad de manera extrema. Bien podía odiarme por haber entrado en su casa de aquella manera, pero al menos lo había hecho por la puerta y no por la ventana como un vulgar ladrón. Tras haber cerrado la puerta me saqué del bolsillo la última nota que le iba a entregar a Alice y me dirigí a su habitación. Una vez allí me arrodillé al lado de la cama y, apartando la colcha, busqué a George. Lo encontré bajo el lecho, mirándome con desconfianza.

—Hola, bonito. Ven, que tú me vas a ayudar a reconquistar a tu dueña.

Me costó un buen rato que saliera de allí debajo, pero finalmente lo hizo con algo de reticencia. Cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos, lo llevé al salón y, con algo de dificultad, conseguí colocarle la nota en el collar que llevaba. Solo esperaba que no le diera por jugar con ella y quitársela, porque si no estaría perdido. Una vez me aseguré de que no se le caería ni nada por el estilo, me senté en el sofá y acaricié al gato distraídamente.

—Espero que me ayudes con esto, compañero. No seas malo y no te quites la nota, ¿vale?

El gato me miró con indiferencia y después bostezó sin hacerle ni siquiera caso al papel que llevaba colgando del cuello, por lo que me dije que no había peligro. Tras asegurarme de que todo estaba como lo había dejado, me marché del piso de Alice cerrando la puerta con llave. Llegué a la cafetería con cinco minutos de retraso y, como no podía ser de otra forma, Cynthia me miró mal.

—Ya está, gracias —le dije devolviéndole las llaves.

—Espero de verdad que funcione —me dijo por primera vez sin ningún tipo de mal rollo, cosa que me sorprendió—. Me encantaría ver a mi hermana feliz.

—Si decide perdonarme, te aseguro que la haré feliz.

—Más te vale.

Le sonreí y, con un movimiento de cabeza me marché de la cafetería. Ahora lo que sucediera dependería única y exclusivamente de Alice.

* * *

* Mujer, por favor, déjame explicarte que nunca pretendí causarte pena o dolor. Así que déjame decirte una y otra y otra vez que… te quiero. **( _Woman_ , John Lennon, 1980).**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Antes de que se me olvide hay un par de cosillas que quiero comentaros. La primera es que os dije que a esta historia le quedaban dos capítulos para el final; pues bien, el otro día Alekia33 me dejó un comentario en el que me preguntaba si había escrito epílogo y la respuesta _era_ no. Al leer ese review se me encendió la bombilla (últimamente está demasiado encendida) y tuve que escribirle un epílogo cortito porque si no, no me iba a quedar contenta. Por eso, ahora de verdad, a esta historia le queda un capítulo y un epílogo.  
**

 **Y la segunda cosa es que desde el 1 de diciembre hasta el 25 del mismo mes voy a estar participando en un reto de aquí de Fanfiction, y os lo comento ya para que sepáis que no voy a tardar en volver (ya os digo que mi bombilla mental últimamente trabaja mucho xD). **

**Ahora sí, yendo al capítulo... ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo va Jasper? ¿Lo perdonamos ya? ¿Lo perdonará Alice? ¿Achuchamos a Peter y a Charlotte? Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que os preparéis con el final, que promete ;)**

 **¡Hasta el domingo! XoXo**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 13-**

Estaba nervioso, no lo iba a negar. Miré mi reloj por enésima vez y vi que ya eran las ocho y cuarto. Alice salía de trabajar a las ocho o así, por lo que estaría a punto de llegar a su piso, y yo me encontraba aparcado debajo aunque algo apartado de su edificio para que no me viera al entrar. Era preciso que antes de nada subiera a su casa y encontrara la nota que llevaba George. Me agaché como un idiota en mi vehículo cuando vi que aparcaba un coche azul frente a su edificio y me percaté de que era ella. Esperé agazapado durante unos segundos y después volví a levantar la cabeza, al verla entrar en su edificio.

Respiré hondo y, tras intentar serenarme, salí de mi coche y lo cerré con llave. Crucé la calle y… esperé. Eso era lo que me tocaba. Me apoyé en su vehículo aprovechando que estaba justo enfrente de la puerta del edificio y me crucé de brazos, intentando por todos los medios tranquilizarme. Si todo iba bien, Alice entraría en su casa, dejaría su bolso en la mesa y buscaría a George si no se daba el caso de que salía él a recibirla. Cuando lo viera, se extrañaría al ver que llevaba un papel colgando del collar, por lo que lo cogería en brazos y le quitaría la nota de encima. Después la leería, nerviosa (esperaba), y sin saber qué hacer:

"' _I've known a secret for a week or two. Nobody knows just we two. Do you want to know a secret? Do you promise not to tell? Let me whisper in your ear, say the words you long to hear…'* Si quieres saber cuál es mi secreto, sal a la calle. Allí me encontrarás. Jasper"._

Por ese motivo me tocaba esperar… Si hacía lo que le había pedido significaba que algo le importaba y que quería saber qué era lo que le tenía que decir… Aunque quizá también saldría a la calle para llamarme maníaco por haber entrado en su piso de aquella forma y para pedirme de una vez por todas que la dejara en paz.

Pero no. Tenía que ser optimista. Por eso volví a respirar hondo y alcé la cabeza, contando las ventanas del edificio hasta que di con la que, supuse, era la de Alice. La luz estaba encendida, así que… De pronto la luz del edificio se encendió y, a continuación, vi a Alice bajando las escaleras deprisa. No corriendo, pero sí con rapidez. Al verme apoyado en su coche frenó sus movimientos y empezó a caminar de nuevo más despacio. Se acercó a mí poco a poco, como si tuviera miedo de algo y me miró fijamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes.

Sin querer asustarla, con lentitud me separé del coche y me acerqué a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, asegurándole sin palabras que no iba a tocarla a no ser que me lo pidiera. Despacio me acerqué a su oído y, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca como para estar seguro de que me oiría, susurré:

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

A continuación me separé de ella, nervioso, esperando su reacción. La vi tragando saliva y al instante me di cuenta de que había empezado a temblar.

— ¿Podemos hablar en mi casa? Tenemos que aclarar esto.

Vale, no fue la reacción que había esperado, tenía que admitirlo, pero era un paso. No me había dicho que me marchara ni me había gritado, al contrario: quería aclarar las cosas.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta y empezó a caminar deprisa de nuevo. En aquella ocasión no subimos por el ascensor, sino por las escaleras, y una vez que llegamos a su piso Alice cerró la puerta y respiró hondo. Se colocó frente a mí y me miró con fijeza:

—La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que tenías varias cosas que decirme. Puedes hacerlo —habló con la voz temblorosa.

No me había planeado ningún discurso porque no pensé que tuviera que darlo, pero me dije que lo mejor que podía hacer era ser sincero y hablar con el corazón:

—Yo… jamás quise hacerte daño. Ni a ti, ni a Peter. Mi plan no era en absoluto enamorarme de ti, solo quería ayudar a mi mejor amigo. Pero después te conocí… hablamos, cenamos juntos e hicimos el amor y me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres. Y sí, es cierto que me asustó lo que sentí, me asustaron mucho las ganas que tuve de pasar tiempo contigo y de conocerte aún más. Y también es verdad que sigo teniendo miedo, pero ya no de lo que puedo sentir por ti, si no de no ser el hombre que tú esperas y mereces que sea. No sé lo que sientes por mí, pero estoy seguro de que algo debes de sentir, si no ahora no estaría aquí contigo diciéndote que estoy enamorado de ti hasta las trancas y que sería capaz de volar si me lo pidieras. Quizá no soy tu alma gemela, quizá no soy el hombre que el destino te tiene preparado, pero… quiero intentar convertirme en él. Solo tienes que dejarme intentarlo.

Para cuando terminé de hablar las mejillas de Alice estaban mojadas por las lágrimas que había derramado durante mi discurso, y no supe si aquello era una buena señal o no. Para mi sorpresa, se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación para salir a continuación con un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo en la mano. Dándome la espalda, se apoyó en la mesa y empezó a escribir algo en ese papel. Sin decirme nada, volvió a darse la vuelta y me lo tendió en silencio. Supuse que lo que quería era que lo leyera, por lo que lo tomé y, mirándola una última vez, leí las tres simples palabras que había escrito:

" _She loves you"_ _.**_

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír cerrando los ojos, y después solté el papel de golpe y abrí los brazos para recibir a Alice, que se abrazó a mí con tanta fuerza que me hizo trastabillar hacia atrás. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la pegué a mi cuerpo, notando sus manos en mi cabello y sus lágrimas mojando mi camisa. Estaba tan feliz… Al final todo había merecido la pena. Le acaricié la espalda con suavidad sin dejar de abrazarla y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, contento de poder hacerlo, llenándome de ella y de su perfume.

La sentía llorar contra mí con fuerza, por lo que alcé la cabeza y, separándola levemente de mi cuerpo la obligué a mirarme. Tenía la cara roja y de sus ojos caían lágrimas sin parar.

— ¿Por qué lloras? Creía que te había hecho feliz —le dije intentando secar su rostro con mis dedos.

—Y lo has hecho. Pero… me quieres de verdad.

—Sí, de verdad.

—Me he pasado los últimos días intentando convencerme a mí misma de que jamás podrías hacerlo, de que para ti solo había sido una diversión pasajera.

—Nunca lo fuiste. Y eso fue lo que me asustó al principio.

Alice respiró hondo y después volvió a abrazarme, apoyando su mejilla en mi pecho.

—Yo también te quiero —me confesó, y el escucharlo de sus propios labios hizo que me latiera muy deprisa el corazón—. Y espero poder demostrártelo algún día como tú me lo has demostrado con tus notas.

—Ya sé que me quieres, y con que te quedes a mi lado tengo más que suficiente —Ella solo sonrió y me abrazó con más fuerza todavía—. Hablando de las notas, ¿te gustaron?

Alice se separó de mí y, dándome la mano, me llevó hasta el sofá, pidiéndome que me sentara a su lado.

—Me encantaron. Admito que cuando leí el mensaje que me enviaste con la letra de la canción de George Harrison me enfadé tanto que estuve a punto de llamarte para decirte que me dejaras en paz. Luego, cuando Cynthia me dio la nota en el café, empecé a notar que flaqueaba… Que si te veía sería capaz de creerte y no quería hacerlo. Al día siguiente me llegaron las rosas y comencé a darme cuenta de que si no sintieras algo por mí no te estarías esforzando tanto y… Cuando he visto que George llevaba una nota no sabía qué pensar. Al leerla me he puesto a llorar y lo único que quería era bajar corriendo para abrazarte. Pero necesitábamos hablar de esto, Jasper. Y te quiero, pero ahora soy yo la que tiene miedo —admitió jugueteando con nuestras manos unidas.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—Nos conocemos desde hace muy poco, y a pesar de que sabemos mucho el uno del otro, aún nos queda mucho por conocer. Me da miedo que, a la larga, no resulte ser tan maravillosa como has dicho que soy y que te arrepientas de haberte esforzado tanto conmigo.

Negué con la cabeza justo antes de llevar la mano libre a su mejilla y acariciarla suavemente.

—Nunca me voy a arrepentir de lo que he hecho. Lo he hecho por ti, porque necesitaba que me perdonaras y me creyeras. Y lo he conseguido, así que lo considero una victoria —Alice se rio entre dientes y yo la seguí—. Pero necesito saber si tú también quieres que nos demos una oportunidad.

— ¿Seguro que es lo que quieres? En una ocasión me dijiste que no querías ningún tipo de relación formal.

—Entonces aún no sabía que te quería. Ahora lo sé, y sé también que lo que más deseo es estar contigo.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior y acto seguido se acercó para besarme suavemente.

—Yo también lo quiero. Aunque quizá te pida que me convenzas como tú sabes.

Sonreí de lado, sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros y, sin pensar siquiera, rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos para tenderla en el sofá, colocándome sobre ella al instante. Entre risas le dije:

—Te convenceré todo el tiempo que haga falta.

Que más o menos fueron unas dos horas y media. Después de recuperar dos veces el tiempo perdido, Alice y yo nos quedamos tumbados en el sofá, tapados con una de las mantas. Al final yo había terminado debajo de ella, por lo que podía acariciarle la espalda mientras ella frotaba su mejilla contra mi pecho y sus pies contra mis espinillas. Se detuvo de repente y alzó la cabeza para mirarme:

— ¿Cómo diantres supiste mi número de móvil? ¿Y cómo has entrado en mi piso? —me preguntó Alice achicando los ojos, como si acabara de darse cuenta de aquellos detalles.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Tu hermana me ayudó.

— ¿Cynthia? Pero si te detesta.

—Ya… bueno, hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero la convencí de que te quiero por encima de todas las cosas y me ayudó, siempre dejándome claro que lo hacía por ti, no por mí.

—Eso es típico de ella… Lo que me extraña es que te dejara entrar en mi piso así como así.

—Me costó lo mío convencerla de que me prestara sus llaves, pero al fin cedió. Soy muy persuasivo.

—Ya… eso sí lo sé —se rio Alice—. Por cierto, ¿al final arreglaste las cosas con Peter? —me preguntó colocando sus manos planas en mi pecho para poder apoyar la cabeza sobre ellas.

—Sí. Me costó bastante, pero al final todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora está saliendo con Charlotte, una amiga suya.

—Eso es rapidez —musitó Alice entre risas.

—Siempre estuvo enamorado de ella pero no se dio cuenta hasta que Charlotte le confesó sus sentimientos.

—Suele pasar.

—Si te soy sincero, yo supe que me había enamorado de ti gracias a George Harrison.

Alice frunció el ceño y me miró sin comprender.

— ¿Cómo?

—La noche que me quedé a cenar contigo, ¿recuerdas que pusimos el vinilo de _Abbey Road_?

—Sí.

—Pues nada más escuchar la letra de _Something_ supe que me estaba sucediendo algo contigo. Y por lo que sé, esa canción la canta y la compuso George Harrison.

—Es cierto. ¿Por eso te marchaste de esa forma?

—Sí. En realidad no sé qué me pasó, pero la letra de la canción me abrió los ojos.

Alice sonrió y, moviéndose hacia arriba, me besó en los labios.

—Ya te dije que sus letras son mágicas.

—Tienes razón. Yo no sé componer canciones, pero sé hacer otras cosas… —musité colocando mis manos en su rostro, instándola a besarme de nuevo—. Que pueden considerarse mágicas.

— ¿Sí? ¿Me las enseñas? —me siguió el juego Alice besándome y dejándose besar.

—Siempre que quieras.

* * *

* He sabido un secreto durante una semana o dos. Nadie lo sabe, solo nosotros dos. ¿Quieres saber un secreto? ¿Me prometes no contarlo? Déjame susurrarte en el oído, decir las palabras que tú esperas oír… **( _Do you want to know a secret?_ , The Beatles, 1963).**

** Ella te quiere **( _She loves you_ , The Beatles, 1963).**

* * *

 **Bueeeeeno, aquí tenéis el final de esta historia. Como ya os comenté todavía queda un mini-epílogo así que no es el final definitivo ;) Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo y que me lo digáis con vuestros reviews (que no sabéis lo contenta y agradecida que estoy con ellos :3).**

 **Ya os dije que me gusta mucho leer vuestras opiniones sobre los personajes, e incluso me gusta que no os gusten del todo o que os hagan enfadar, porque eso significa que al menos reaccionáis ante ellos y que "no os dan igual", no sé si me explico. Pero eso, que me gustan mucho vuestras opiniones y que sin ellas esta historia no habría prosperado, así que mil gracias por acompañarme siempre :D**

 **¡Nos leemos el miércoles con el epílogo! Xo**


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Epílogo-**

 **2 años después…**

Abrí la puerta del piso y Alice y yo entramos intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada y no queríamos despertar a los vecinos con nuestras risas y nuestros golpes. Tras cerrar la puerta me quité la americana que llevaba, la colgué en el perchero, y vi a Alice descalzándose de cualquier manera y dejando el bolso sobre la mesa.

—Qué gran noche, ¿verdad? —me preguntó con una sonrisilla y los ojos brillantes por el alcohol. No estaba borracha pero desde luego achispada, como yo.

—Sí. Y en poco menos de un año nos vamos de boda.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo —apuntó Alice emocionada—. ¿Has visto la cara de Charlotte? Casi se cae de la silla cuando Peter se ha arrodillado en medio del restaurante y le ha enseñado el anillo.

Aquella noche habíamos quedado para cenar con Peter y Charlotte a pesar de que la intención de mi amigo era pedirle matrimonio a su novia, y después, aprovechando que ella le había dicho que sí, habíamos ido a bailar para celebrarlo. Obviamente los recién prometidos no se habían separado casi ni para respirar en toda la noche, por lo que Alice y yo hicimos lo propio en la pista de baile.

—Y tú también te has emocionado, que he visto cómo se te caía la lagrimilla —la pinché, dándole golpecitos en la cintura con mi dedo, haciéndola reír.

—Claro que sí, ha sido una pedida de mano preciosa. Como tú ya sabías que Peter le iba a pedir matrimonio no te ha sorprendido tanto.

—Es lo que tiene que trabajemos juntos. Peter llevaba meses dándome la murga con el tema, pero me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie.

—Ya… ni siquiera a tu novia —fingió Alice enfurruñarse.

Me reí entre dientes y me acerqué a ella, rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos, pegando su espalda a mi pecho y mi boca a su oído. Aprovechando que estábamos tan cerca empecé a cantar:

— _Something in the way she moves…_ —Alice se rio con suavidad y entrelazó sus manos con las mías, que se encontraban en su abdomen—. _Attracts me like no other lover, something in the way she woos me…_

—Eres malo, sabes que me tiemblan las piernas cada vez que me cantas esa canción.

—Sí, por eso lo hago. Además, es una buena forma de que me perdones cada vez que hago algo que te enfada.

—Pues no te acostumbres, porque esa fórmula mágica se puede acabar si la usas demasiado.

— _I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how…*_

Alice volvió a reírse y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en mi hombro.

—Me alegra que Peter y Charlotte sean tan felices. Si es que son tal para cual.

—Es verdad —ladeé la cabeza y le di un beso a Alice en la mejilla aprovechando su postura—. Como tú y yo.

Al instante sentí un cuerpo frotándose contra mis piernas y al mirar hacia abajo me encontré a George, que al parecer había salido de alguno de sus escondites para recibirnos.

—Hola, bonito —musitó Alice agachándose para tomarlo en brazos y besarle la cabeza—. ¿Lo has pasado mal sin nosotros?

—¿Mal? Seguro que ha estado como un rey subiéndose en la cama y en el sofá, y durmiendo como un perezoso toda la noche, ¿verdad? —inquirí acariciándole las orejas al gato.

—Creo que tiene celos de ti. Antes él era el hombre de la casa, pero desde que te viniste a vivir con nosotros le has quitado ese honor —comentó Alice abrazando al animal contra su pecho.

Tras un año y medio de relación, Alice y yo decidimos que queríamos probar el irnos a vivir juntos, y como yo sabía que a ella le encantaba su piso, decidí que me mudaría yo con ella. Total, conservaba mi piso por si acaso, y en el de Alice había espacio de sobras para ambos, así que no hubo ningún problema. Llevábamos cuatro meses compartiendo vivienda y por el momento no habíamos tenido conflictos graves ni irreconciliables, y esperaba que así continuara siendo.

—Sinceramente, creo que sigue siendo él el hombre de la casa.

Alice se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo y, dejando a George en el sofá, volvió a acercarse a mí y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

—Los dos sois los hombres de casa, no hace falta que me demostréis vuestra hombría. Ya sé que sois muy machos.

—Me alegro, aunque espero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo —bromeé, haciendo que Alice pusiera los ojos en blanco—. Por cierto… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

— ¿Sí? Pues dime.

—Es que… es algo delicado.

Alice frunció el ceño y alejó un poco su cara de la mía para poder mirarme mejor.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es malo?

—No, pero no sé. Es algo que lleva semanas rondándome por la cabeza, aunque quizá es un poco precipitado…

—Jasper, me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué te pasa?

La miré fijamente a los ojos y me di cuenta de que realmente parecía preocupada. Pero bueno, yo también lo estaba.

—Es que… quería saber si… —estaba más nervioso de lo que había esperado e incluso me estaban empezando a temblar las manos. Por suerte las tenía colocadas en la cintura de Alice y ella no podía notarlo. Aún.

—Jasper, por favor, dilo ya. Sea lo que sea.

Respiré hondo y solté todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Quería saber si quieres casarte conmigo.

Alice se me quedó mirando en silencio durante unos largos segundos, pues el único sonido que se escuchaba en el piso era el de los ronroneos de George, que parecía muy feliz jugando con su cola en el sofá.

— ¿Me…? —empezó a hablar sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, nerviosa. A continuación se humedeció los labios resecos y probó de nuevo—: ¿Me lo estás pidiendo en serio?

—Claro. Jamás jugaría con algo como esto.

Me fijé en que empezaron a temblarle los labios y por eso se los mordió, en un intento por detener su agitación.

—Es que… me has pillado por sorpresa.

—Esa era mi intención —le comuniqué con una sonrisa.

Podía parecer que le pedía matrimonio a Alice porque Peter se lo había pedido a Charlotte, pero en realidad no era así. Alice había sido la única mujer que me había hecho desear pasar mi vida entera junto a otra persona, y era consciente de que nadie más lo conseguiría nunca. Y también era consciente de que no necesitaba un papel que me asegurara que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre, pero sabía que Alice lo deseaba, y yo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz. Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento me dijo:

—Jazz, no necesitamos casarnos… No me malinterpretes, lo que quiero decir es que sé que me quieres igual que yo te quiero a ti, y no necesito que ningún papel nos lo asegure. Tú me lo demuestras cada día.

—Lo sé. Pero también sé que a ti te gustaría casarte algún día, y que por descontado tu madre sería muy feliz viéndote vestida de blanco y casándote con el hombre al que amas. No nos olvidemos de mi madre, que está deseando que siente la cabeza… —Ambos nos reímos con ese último comentario—. Y sé que deseo casarme contigo. Deseo que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía, y más importante aún: que todo el mundo sepa que soy tuyo y que quiero serlo para siempre.

Alice volvió a morderse el labio inferior y acercó su rostro al mío, apoyando su frente en mi mejilla.

—Dios, Jasper. Cada día me sorprendes más —susurró sujetando una de mis manos y colocándola sobre su corazón, mostrándome lo rápido que latía—. Claro que me casaré contigo.

Al escuchar su respuesta mi corazón se acompasó al suyo y llevé la mano que me quedaba libre a su barbilla, pidiéndole en silencio que volviera a mirarme. Cuando lo hizo la besé en los labios, rodeando de nuevo su cuerpo con mis brazos y apretándola contra mí.

— ¿Sabes? —le pregunté una vez que nos separamos, sin poder evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja—. Acabas de hacerme muy, muy feliz.

Alice sonrió igual que yo y, acariciándome las mejillas con sus dedos, me respondió:

—Y tú a mí, Jazz. Y tú a mí.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

*Tú sabes que no quiero dejarla ahora, tú sabes que creo y cómo. **( _Something_ ,The Beatles).**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí os dejo este pequeño epílogo para terminar de cerrar del todo esta historia. Os agradezco de corazón que me hayáis acompañado hasta el final en esta nueva aventura y espero que os haya gustado mucho (aunque la actitud de los protagonistas os haya hecho batallar, jajaja). Ya sabéis que sin vosotros una historia no puede avanzar, así que, de verdad, mil gracias por estar ahí.**

 **Pero bueno, no me despido demasiado, porque como ya comenté en diciembre voy a volver por aquí para participar en un reto, así que no os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente ;) De nuevo gracias por todo, y hasta pronto.**

 **XoXo**


End file.
